Hero of the Past
by Xilent
Summary: The early retired Hero of Time stumbles upon Hyrule, 100 years into the future. In a new time there is a new hero to take his place, so why is he there? OotxTp crossover Rewritten story there's an OC but she is not paired with anyone..unless you tell me to. illustrations on deviantart
1. Misplaced hero

**Yes I rewrote this.. got a problem****?**

* * *

><p>"That's okay, Thanks anyway." A green clad hero said to a hylian couple.<p>

He had asked for directions for the next town, but they were as lost as he was. Link sighed. Though being alone in the forest wasn't new for the renowned hero, he would much rather sleep in an inn than among the trees for once.

The sun was setting and the young hero had yet to find a place to sleep.

Link continued on the dirt path, unaware of the magic presence around him and this random forest. Instead his mind was in deep thought.

He was a hero without an adventure.

No one needed him in Hyrule anymore.

When he returned from Termina he had merely adventured through Hyrule again, revisiting the temples he went through in the past collecting his old items in his old limitless fairy pouch, the one from Navi. But even with the security of his weapons, the Past still came back to haunt him or future for that matter.

When Zelda sent him back, he had returned to the time before they had met. Which was before he retrieved the spiritual stones and before he went on those wild adventures and met everyone he knew so no one knew who he was.

The ones who did remember, either didn't have time to spend with him or there was something else that prevented him from seeing them. Princess Zelda had her duty as the kingdom's future leader. Malon was working at her father's ranch keeping the man awake and his animals happy. He'd visit his two hylian friends on occasion. Zelda, when he managed to sneak past the guards and Malon when she wasn't working as hard.

He was still alone.

His other friends couldn't relate to him as well seeing as they were from a different race. He figured that they would have forgotten but it seems that the Sages remember the gist of what had happened, save one. They acknowledged Link every time he had happened to come by.

Whenever he went to Zora's domain, Ruto made the other zoras treat him as he was their prince. They didn't seem to understand why but they obeyed. Though, when she wasn't looking they had swimming races, Link as Mikau, and treated him just like they did before even if it hadn't happened.

She was always so strange that zora girl. She had gave him strange looks all the time and always insisted on sitting next to him whenever he chose to rest.

Now, the Gorons. They always challenged Link, more often as Darmani, to arm wrestling and other tests of strength. They had still called him brother. Perhaps Darunia filled them in. Although, Darunia himself hadn't the time to see Link himself.

The same with the Sheikah. Impa was busy being Zelda's body guard and nanny but she managed to inform the few remaining sheikah, who were in hiding, about Link. They did the same as the other races. The only exception was the fighting.

And then there was the Gerudo. He hadn't visited the Gerudo until he had grown a few more inches. At first they had treated him like a kid but then Nabooru came along. She then told them that he was welcome and that was the start of it. Those desert girls warmed up to him in an instant. They told him to visit any time and winked at him.

They did that a lot, all these girls. Zelda, Malon, Ruto, the Gerudo and all the girls in castle town. Even Impa did once except it was not like the others. It was the other eye. Did that make it different?

He was welcomed with every Hyrulian race the Sages touched. However, it was never the same. The sages had to tell then who he was and he hadn't like that. Link had so much more before he was sent back and although that time was promising it was also not his to claim. Even if they heard about him they hadn't thought of him as their true friend as they had 7 years in difference.

He did not have a place here.

And then there was his home, the woods he grew up with. The only place that hadn't change. The one that couldn't change.

He remembered the last time he went to the Kokiri forest. They had treated him like they always did. And acted like they usually would. Mido teased him. Saria played the ocarina with him. The twins asked questions. The so called know-it-all brothers wanted to know it all.

It was like he never left. Until they reminded him-

"Hey, Link? Doesn't it seem like you've grown a bit?"

-That he wasn't a Kokiri.

"w…What? n-Nah, It's probably because you haven't seen me for a while. You've forgotten how tall I am." He laughed painfully.

He forgot.

He forgot that even if this world would not change, he would. He would continue to change and then they would notice.

"Yeah that must be it. Kokiri don't grow!" They laughed. Even Saria, who unconsciously knew that he wasn't like them. She was the only one who didn't remember being a Sage. It was the Deku tree who remembered. Maybe he had something to do with her memories. Link had to remember to thank him once he was able to return unrecognized.

He had laughed to cover his pain.

Then he cut their get together short. Said that he had to go because of something he had to do outside the forest. The complete lie went unnoticed. He had nothing outside the forest. This was his home, and now he was leaving it.

"What?" "Awww." "But you just got back."

"Sorry, but it can't wait." He needed to leave before they noticed his voice. His Hylian blood would affect his voice next.

"Fine" "Alright." He relaxed when he heard them giving in and began to leave when a small voice was heard.

"You'll come again soon, right?"

Link paused. Then nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

"Promise?" One of the twins asked. Her eyes beaming with expectation.

He swallowed hard. Every second made it harder. He hated lying.

"I Promise" and gave them a smile he had perfected for this moment.

Soon enough he had ran out of places to explore and things to do. And so he had left the kingdom of Hyrule. There was little keeping him there.

His last special place in this kingdom, grown out of.

"What in the..!" Link rubbed his eyes. Breaking him from his memories. "Sand?" There was sand being blown in his eyes. He was in the middle of a forest. Why is there sand-

"Argh." A sand storm? Link couldn't tell with his eyes closed.

He just felt the wind blowing what he thinks to be sand, against his green tunic. He could feel the magic mixed in with the wind and dust. Seconds after the storm started Link was knocked off his feet. His own wind escaped him.

It took him a few seconds to recover. That felt strangely familiar.

The storm seemed to have stopped but Link couldn't open his eyes just yet. They were tearing up from the salt and sand thrown in his face.

"And they wonder why I never visit them often." Link was referring to the gerudo of the desert. He never wanted to go into the troublesome desert without good reason. His forest refined eyes just couldn't take it.

He finally got his watery eyes to open after using his sleeve to wipe the pesky particles away. He looked around from his position on the ground.  
>Nothing has changed.<p>

He was still in a forest full of trees. Not to mention that the wave of magical energy passed like it was never there. Even now he couldn't remember if it was really there in the first place.

'That was strange…' Link thought. He rolled his shoulders before reaching for his sword.

Small heavy footsteps. A bad odor. Must be a Bulblin.

A couple more footsteps trampled the grass.

'My mistake, a group of the green creatures.' He corrected himself before finishing off the last outmatched monsters. He felt out of breath which was strange because they were only bulbins. They looked a lot different than the ones he's used to. But they were definitely of the same race.

"oh.. well." He sheathed his sword. His knees began to feel weak.

How his enemy's looked didn't concern him. All that mattered was whether or not they attacked him. "And whether or not I can beat them." The hero of time said before collapsing.

* * *

><p>The unmistakable green tunic, blond hair and trademark hat. I bet if his eyes weren't closed they would be blue.<p>

Yup this is Link, no doubt about this. The only person I can think of that would ever impersonate the Hero of Hyrule, other than harmless children, would be Tingle. He's the only one who hasn't gotten destroyed by the goddesses for mimicking their hero.

This is certainly not Tingle. If this was, in fact, Tingle I'm not sure if even the seven sages could stop me from using him as target practice. Too bad he's already dead, why did he, of all the nonevil people of Hyrule, have to die of old age. When his decedents or perhaps reincarnation appears, I hope I meet him with a quiver full. It might pay to have a moving target and some good motivation to hit it. My last practice session with this blasted bow didn't end well. I still haven't picked out all of the splinters yet.

What is the chosen hero doing out in this forest anyway?

I take a good look around me and notice traces of bulblins. Ah, those wretched pigs, how I hate them so. I blame them for all of my splinters. Trees aren't as easy to climb as one might think.

So he got taken down by a bulbin, or bulbins rather, and- wait what?

Link got beat by a couple of bulblins? Those blasted, good for nothing monsters? Zant is to attack in a week!

What is tearing at my head? Oh those are my fingers.

If he can't fight a couple of uncoordinated trouble makers how on earth is he-

wait... I seem to be thinking at a lot lately, which is strange since patience isn't something I'm known for... Zant hadn't attacked yet. If Zant had attacked then the twilight beasts would have attacked, Faron. And if Faron was attacked, then the forest would be in twilight.

I'm in Faron forest right now aren't I?

So, of course, since this place is not in perpetual twilight, then Faron should still be around in one piece, and Zant couldn't have attacked yet because he is scheduled to attack NEXT week. That gives me around seven days or something. I forget what day it is.

But if that's the case... why is Link already in his hero clothes? I get closer, as close as I would possibly dare, and actually get a good look at the kid. He's wearing the tunic alright, goddesses forbid if he wasn't. But something's different. I knell beside him.

He has a lighter blond hair than Link, and a slimmer build. The collar of his shirt come to my attention and then his sword and shield. The shield was the unbreakable, completely reliable, hylian shield like most and the sword-

"The biggoron sword?" I slowly pull out the goron blade from it's sheath.

Yup this was definitively the biggoron sword and not the giant knife, it's shine is clearer and it shows use of more than 80 strikes. But if this is the biggoron sword, this cannot be the Link in Ordon... I push the boy's bangs away from his face...Then who is he?

* * *

><p><strong>okay<strong>** so how was it? I didn't change the whole thing only edited some parts... okays so Serena's part is completely different.** **that doesn't matter**


	2. My name is

It's already late and the skies are getting dark. But I can't leave just yet...

There is still this troublesome person. I eyed the boy on the ground. He's still asleep.

I let out a sigh. What should I do? I can't just leave him here. Just because he's dressed like the hero doesn't make him one. And besides I have to find out who he is and perhaps convince him to change his clothes before Link gets his.

I poke the still mystery boy with a stick. Doesn't he move in his sleep?

I know I do. I remember finding myself on my roof once. hmm, Now that I think about it, that might be sleep walking. Or sleep climbing since I was on my roof. How did I get up there anyway? What a trouble it was going back down. I'm better off asleep than awake. Oh whatever. Ever since then I've taken the measures as to lock myself in my room every night.

What was I thinking about before? My attention comes back to this boy. There wasn't much time to think anymore and I already know what I have to do it's just–just-

A groan escaped. My house isn't really that far but do I really have to carry him ALL the way there? I know my limits and this unfortunate boy is way past my carrying capacity.

I risk a glance at the kid. Should I really be calling him kid? Even though he's lying on the ground I can tell he is definitely taller than me. He looks to be what fifteen, sixteen? At least a year older than me. Can I really carry a fifteen maybe sixteen year old over to my house?

My hands lift him up to rest on my back.

"oof" Guess there's only one way to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>-A Good Ten Minutes Later-<strong>

"Oh damn the Goddesses, you're HEAVY!"

The girl with ink black hair cried, dragging her find through the door. The boy really wasn't any heavier than the next hylian, lighter even. The girl was just weak. She set him down on the floor, out of breath.

"Well..." she breathed rather than said. "Looks like I made it nameless boy. Though... I can't get you on the couch. Sorry but my strength has long failed me" She flopped down on her couch and looked at him.

' What am I gonna do with you?'

A lock of hair got in her face and she heaved a blow at it. It didn't get out of the way, but it was worth a shot.

She had no idea who this teen was other than he's some kind of warrior and dresses like the chosen hero. However she knew that he couldn't be the chosen one because that boy was in Ordon going along his merry business doing whatever a farm boy does.

"Then why in Farore's name did I bring him here!" She yelled to herself.

The girl got to her feet and started half-hearted pacing (as she was still tired) in her room, something she did whenever she was in deep thought. "I could have just left him there." And leave the poor fella to fall victim to more monsters or worse, the twilight. This girl may seem cruel but she's not that cruel. The girl returned to her couch and gazed at the still sleeping boy in green.

"You know" she spoke to her unconscious guest. "Something's been bothering me ever since I saw you. You look… You look very familiar. Not in the 'I've seen them before' way. That crap's been over used and abused." She huffed.

"More like, 'I may have heard about you before in my few years of living.'" She rolled her eyes and continued watching his unmoving body.

'Argh. When is he going to get up?'

This girl hated waiting.

It hadn't even been a minute and she's already tearing at her hair again. 'Maybe I should try smelling salts or the old fashioned slapping them to their senses. Not sure if the last one will work. Or why people think that will work. If you could wake them up with a slap they would only slap you back when they wake up. Then again that does seem fun… I've never slapped anyone before. No one would ever let me.'

She turned to face him. He showed no signs of recovery.

"I can't believe a bulbin did this to you, so I won't. If you have a sword as good as the biggoron sword, which is in sparkling good condition considering it should be over a century old, then you couldn't have been done in by that lot. Even though," She paused. "I can't quite... beat them myself."

The girl paused for a moment, annoyed at herself for bringing her failure as a fighter up. Here she was talking to wasn't even conscious and yet she's managed to let him get on her nerves.

"Oh forget this. WAKE UP ALREADY!" She let out her anger as a command for the bloke to suffer.

The boy, who had not heard her yells before, responded to her. He slowly sat up and rubbed his temples. He noticed his dry throat but still he managed a few grainy words

"Where. Where am I?" The girl froze in mid-rage stomping rant. They slowly took notice of the others' presence and turned to look at each other. The two gazed at each other for a moment before they both asked.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"ow..." Link moaned. His head hurt. Not because of his fall or whatever magical side effects he was having. It was because of that oh so evasive girl slammed a door in his face.<p>

He stared at the closed door rubbed his nose. The hero had pursued the girl with black hair all around this cramped up cabin. He would have been able to catch her and finally get her to answer the questions he's been firing at her, if it weren't for that table.

That wretched table...

He wasn't sure if it even qualified to be called a table.

It looked even less worthy of a table now that he completely trampled it. The assumed leg broke when he tried to step over it. He ended up stepping all over it trying to get it out of his way, letting the girl escape down the narrow hallway. One can see the boot prints on the wood. Link would make sure to apologize for that later as soon as she opens the door!

"Are you going to just stay there until I go away?" He wondered if his voice could be heard from behind the door.

"YES." It seems it can.

He let his head fall on the door. This girl... He didn't know a thing about her so it's wrong to judge, but so far, she's not the best impression either. He let out a patient breath. How long would he to have to wait?

It wasn't like it mattered. Link was a patient guy and he had all the time in the world. It wasn't like the world needed to be saved... again.

The Hero of Time sat down leaning against the wall opposite of the door.

Might as well get comfortable. He thought.

* * *

><p>This cannot be happening. He can't be him. He shouldn't.<p>

I'm facing the ceiling.

Why am I facing the ceiling? Oh. . . that's right I tripped after I locked the door running from HIM!

ARGH.

He is not my problem. All I have to do it direct him to where those whom I dare not say, and they'll take care of it. He is not my problem.

. . .

I keep telling myself that but I can't believe my unspoken words. What if I say them out loud, would that make me feel better?

Oh I hate all this sudden stress.

If I let him go as he is, he'll cause unimaginable trouble in this Hyrule. And even if he does get to WhomIDareNotSAy unnoticed he would give me away. And something tells me that Mr. Hero wouldn't dare withheld information from a possibly concerned ... faaami- oh gawd. I can't even think about it.

They aren't like that to me, not the slightest bit. The feeling must be mutual. But wouldn't they be happy to see the Hero of Time especially since they forced everyone in their lineage to- to... Actually I'm not quite sure what the other members did. As far as I'm concerned, though could have made statues of him. They sure are historic maniacs.

My overrated book is no different. It's useless and without meaning. But despite all that I still brought that forsaken tome with me!  
>Why In Nayru's Did I Do That!<p>

I slammed my face into my pillow and groaned.

"What in all of Hyrule am I to do?"

1. Get him to change his clothes.

Easy enough. I have some clothes somewhere around here that will probably fit him. They were too big to fit me so maybe they'll fit him. Besides if it's still too big he can just wear it like his own dress. (yes I know it's a tunic but I've heard that Link's hate it when you say that)

2. Change his name.

...let's see. I could go anagram style. But what to jumble. His own name? LINK. nope too obvious... Hero of TIME... maybe but that's only four letters to work with like his name. Forest? Green... Oh yeah that would be rich. Mr. Forest Green. _"I am here to steal your tea leaves" _Oh I suck at this. Maybe he'll have a better suggestion. I'll think of this later.

3. Get him to do as I say.

It's not like I want him to, it's because I need him to. I've heard, rather read, about his nature. He's prone to getting himself and others around him in trouble and if I'm to keep him under the radar then I'll have to get him on a leash. (I wonder if I have a rope strong enough for that...)

My head is heavy now.

I'm not used to this sort of thing. Maybe I can just direct him to ThoseIWillNotName. I'm sure They'd be more than happy to help him out. Considering they dragged me into this whole hero worship business mess. They owe me more than this burden.

If only I could remember how to get there.

...

You know (Great Farore I'm talking to myself) Blondie's been strangle quiet as of late.

How long has it been since I slammed the door in his face? Come to think of it, I believe I accidentally hit his nose with it.

Oh well that's his fault. His nose not mine. I touched the one on my own face and eyed my bedroom door warily. Yeah it wouldn't stand a chance. Maybe I should dismantle it, would be easier and no one comes inside. Then again it is useful for keeping my sleep walking under control along with providing distance between me and hero boy on the other side.

What was I doing again?

Oh yes. I was going to see if he was still there.

Is he, I wonder?

The door doesn't creak when I peak through, thank Din for that but he's still there. Darn it. But-oh? is He asleep? I think I hear snoring~ Ha ha ha. I never thought I would enjoy that.

As Much as I'd like to try slapping him awake I must resist and take this chance to escape. Maybe I'll think of a better plan that doesn't involve me actually doing something.

Perhaps he'll leave me alone and find his answers somewhere else. Unlikely but still plausible. The question still remains, do I want him to find out that he's several generations in the future by asking some random passerby? Or how the Kokiri race is nonexistent to the Hylians, Goron and Zoras. That the only Gerudo left in Hyrule is Ganondorf and even he's not around, not yet at least.

My worries make my steps as heavy as my head feels. And guess what? They feel like Lead. Freaking two ton Lead.

Wonderful.

How many steps did I take? Four. One for each Goddess Hyrule has ever known.

Oh joy.

Better step up the pace if I don't want to get caught. And whadya know, just when that thought crossed my mind, I feel something warm gentle yet strong wrap around my ankle. ah yes. of course. He-

"I wasn't asleep."

I know that! GEEZE!

* * *

><p>'That was surprisingly easy' Link thought. He had only waited two minutes and the girl was out of the door, he could have kicked down. Nothing in this house seemed to be in a good condition. And yet the rusted door hinges hardly made a sound when she came to see if he was still there. Of course he was. He wasn't as impatient as this one seemed to be.<p>

And so Link kept his head down and his posture relaxed. Perfect acting and then some.

The extra effects wasn't necessary but he didn't know that yet. She was making an awful lot of noise. Even if he was asleep, like she thought, there was no way he would be now. This girl lacks the definition of stealth.

'Enough with the antics,' he thought and wrapped his fingers around her ankle which felt very feeble in his grasp.

For a moment it didn't seem like she noticed him so he decided to speak. Whatever muscle she had in her legs, he felt tense up. Was she going to run again? If so she was seriously underestimating his grip. As if to prove his point he tightened his hand around the joint. The girl yelped and took a swift step forward.

"Oh no you don't." Link pulled on her leg causing her to fall to the ground.

Still sitting against the wall, he dragged her by her ankle closer to him and flipped her to face him. He had to refrain from laughing when he saw her face.

The mixture of shock, bewilderment, an unknown source of dread and a sliver of fear. He was used to that though. The fear he got when he revealed how strong he actually was but having her fear him now was unreasonable. He hadn't done anything to scare her. Did he?

He did chase her around the house... And He was waiting outside her bedroom.. And now he tripped her and dragged her over to him.

Nope. Nothing to fear. At. All.

So how could she possibly be afraid?

* * *

><p>Why is he looking at me like that? If you're going to say something then you better SAY IT!<p>

Oh. OH! that's just Great! He's completely tuned out now isn't he.

Yup, you can tell by the look on his face that he's completely forgotten about me.

Some hero he is.

Now if only he could just let go of me I would be on my way.

Tch. Being forced to leave your own house. How indecent. I wonder if I can just crawl to the door. I've already lost most of my dignity. No point in trying to protect what's already broken.

"What are you doing?"

Oh NOW he pays attention.

What do you think I'm doing you moron? I'm trying to escape your iron grip that's what! As soon as you let go I'm going to bolt for the door. These Faron woods aren't going to be very safe in a few days anyway so I would suggest you do the same and get out of my LIFE!

"Well?" Well what? "Aren't you going to answer me." Oh goddesses no. You don't have to get closer to prove your point besides I-

"-already answered you."

"No you didn't."

"What? Yes I did."

"n-No you really didn't say a word until now. I am pretty sure about that fact."

"Listen, Don't you have more important questions to ask?"

"Oh yes you're right." Am I ever wrong? (Don't answer that) "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Now that I think about it he might not be THE Hero of Time. (Yes. I choose now to doubt this) He might just be some random fanatic person who apparently looks exactly like him, found all of his weapons and items, fixed them up and is prancing through Hyrule just to spite me.

That's a possibility right?

"My name's Link." And have the same name like all the heroes of legend- oh lord. My doubt is fading. (No come back~)

"Any... titles?" I just have to ask. I have to know for sure.

"Well yes. I actually have quite a few."

"Like a knight?" Why did my voice have to sound so timid? Being a knight would explain the equipment. For all I know they could be selling replicas of big goron swords I don't know what going on out there anymore. . . I should stop giving myself false hope no matter how comforting.

"No."

"No?" Don't tell me. "Then what excuse do you have for being armed? This kingdom is at peace." Until next week that is. Next week we are scheduled for the following forecast of evil domination. Dark demeaning skies. Pale and shadowy backgrounds. High percentages of twilight monsters tearing up everything we hold dear in every singe area known to Hylia.

Oh and did I mention a psychotic maniac is going to declare himself king with the power he got from a nearly dead thief in which he calls a god.

"I guess this does need some explaining huh?" Did he just look, Disappointed?

What, do you want the world to be at war or something? Because it will in 7 days time. Bet he'll have a ball then.

"I'll tell you why but it's kinda hard to believe." He let go of my ankle but I can't make my legs move. I need to hear it from him.

I nod signalling for him to go on. I wouldn't have made it anyway.

"I used to be called. . . A Hero of Hyrule, The Hero of Time."

So it is him...

"What's wrong?"

Oh woopty bloody doo. Looks like I won the lottery. I stand and he follows my lead, curious to why my expression is as it is. I am not in the mood to deal with this curious soul, even though I'm going to have to later. I give him a 'don't you dare talk to me look' and guess what.

"So who are you?"

He ignored it. I feel my eye twitch, a habit I haven't bothered to get rid of.

"You mean my name?"

"Yes, and a title, if you have one seeing as you asked for mine and all."

"My name is...Serena." Unfitting actually, it meaning peace and tranquility. But this is the name I've been using since then so it's what I'm going to go with. "And as for a title I don't have one."

"Serena, huh? How... Unfitting."

"Hey did you get to pick out your name?" This is a little hypocritical because I did get to choose, but who cares. I had limitations to choosing that's good enough.

"Good point."

He's listening to me, that's a good sign. I take a seat and thankfully he doesn't do the same. I don't think I would be able to stand him sitting next to me. Instead he asks another question.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my house." I say as patiently as I could manage.

"Why?"

"I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Because I found you."

"Where?"

"In the forest."

"When?"

"twenty minutes before it got dark."

"Are you sure?"

"No I'm never good with time."

"Is there a town nearby?"

"Ordon village, a few days away."

"Take me there." He said rather patiently.

"What did you say?" Did I hear that correctly?

"I said to take me to Ordon."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to burden you any further so if you don't mind would you point me in the direction of that Ordon village?"

"But you can't go out there!" I jumped to my feet stumbling a bit on the rug but got up all the same.

"Why not?" He asked. How on earth did he get to the door so fast?

"Because you can't!"

"Again, I ask, Why not?" He looks at me with that stare I read about. And everything that described was true. His blue eyes bore into your inner being daring you to lie, attack, do him harm and taunting knowledge that you would never be able to pull it off. Those words don't really do it justice

"b-Because... Haven't you noticed anything strange about this place since you came here?"

"You mean your house?" He raised his eyebrow and sneaked a cough under his sleeve. "It's pretty run down and dusty. Don't you ever clean this place?"

"Not that!... and no. I don't see the need to."

"You do live here so wouldn't you like better living quarters?"

"yeah, I guess-HEY! That's not the point! I'm talking about everything else you must have seen while being here. Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Goodness. I mean, it's been a hundred or more years since his time. I would have thought he'd seen something amiss.

"You mean the forest?"

"What?"

"Seemed like a regular forest to me. I've been to a lot of them since I left Hyrule. Must have a thing for them, forest and trees."

My jaw dropped. You have got to be kidding me. You mean he hasn't noticed he time traveled? Maybe he hasn't been here for so long. Maybe I was the one who time traveled and brought him here. No way that's beyond absurd. I'm no where near capable of that level of magic and any kind of magic makes me dizzy.

"Then again those bulbins looked strange." Link continued trying to remember what happened to him.

So if he came here, then.. Ugh I don't get this at all. He shouldn't be able to time travel at all, sure he had the Ocarina of Time, but to jump such a time gap would take more than the song of time to get over here in one piece. Not to mention he was in the middle of the forest with no other magical items or placement around.

Perhaps it's just him that's strange? There is that possibility of him time traveling left and right to different times unlike his Hyrule. But what would trigger that? Did something happen after Termina? No, no my book would have said something about that. Even though his legend didn't happen in this time exactly we still have ways of seeing the other timeline.

Hold on did I just say we? I keep forgetting to discard that word. There is no WE anymore. There is just They (ThoseWhomShallNotBeNamed) and Me. I let out a sigh. Why can't I just leave it be.

Alright what the heck is jabbing my shoulder?

"Hey... Serena. Hey." Oh it's just Link. I totally forgot about him.

"What is it Link?" I think I said that a little too spiteful. Not like it matters. He's known for disregarding remarks like that.

"What's this?" He held up something pushing it an inch from my face.

"I don't know why don't you hold it closer so my nose can get a good look."

"Sorry, Here." He pressed it into my hands and as soon as I felt the carefully woven cover I didn't need to look down to see what it was. I still don't understand why I brought this with me.

"Where did you get this?" I threw it across the room. He intercepted. Damn it. I just want that thing gone.

"It was in the cabinet over there." He pointed behind me.

"You went though my stuff?" I wanted to strangle him. "Where in the sacred realm are your manners?"

"What does it matter? You only have a few things around anyway. What is this anyway?" He looked at it like it was about to bite him. As much as I hated it, I wasted too many of my years binding and writing that thing, so don't go regarding it as a monster. Wait a minute. Didn't I lock that cabinet? That bastard picked the lock didn't he!

"It's a book." I grumbled. For a Hero he sure is rude.

"What really? It seems too large and heavy to be a book." Stop look so innocent you're no longer welcome in my house.

"Trust me, It would have been a whole lot heavier if we used Eldin wood instead of Faron for the paper."

"Isn't all paper the same?" Hell no.

"Some retain the ink better than others. Some are better suited for illustrations rather than writing. And like I said before. They can change the weight of a book such as this drastically."

"Huh, fancy that." He didn't even bother to open it. "What, exactly is this?"

"It's... Yours." It was his right? I mean ThoseIRefuseToName would have really love to have it in his hands rather than mine. I guess you could say that was all WhomIDareNotSay had in store for me. What a short destiny. Well it that's true then my pre-decided purpose has been fulfilled. Guess what I have to do now is make sure he doesn't cause any trouble.

"Mine?"

"Yes, It's yours." His eyes shifted away from the triorce imprinted cover.

"You're a Castle Guard?"

"What?" I was taken aback. Why is he changing the subject? "Where did you get that from?" He pointed behind me at the application and contract that was left hanging on my wall.

"It's different than the ones I'm used to but I know that is a guard's application. The seal is the same as the one my kingdom has."

"Oh.. yeah. That. I'm surprised you recognize it though all the stab holes." I cringed at the thought. I had a particularly hard time puncturing the paper with a fork, mainly because I kept missing. I left that there because I didn't want to touch and it covered the hole quite well.

"I wanted to be in the Castle guard, but they rejected me. Right when I bought the armor too." I had to work hard to earn the money for it. (Yes, weeks of pick pocketing)

"I'm guessing you still have the armor?"

"No one in that cowardice group is even close to my size. Who would I sell it to?" He opened his mouth to ask another question but gently closed it. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in this musty old cabin for long. But before you go out and on you're way I suggest you read that book I gave you." Nothing would ever answer your questions better than that book.

He gave me a slight nod and opened it.

He flipped through the pages, sometimes pausing to look at the illustrations. He stopped at the page with a colored drawing of the temple of time. I particularly like that one myself. "Impressive."

"The drawings yes, but have you read any of the material yet?" I thought I saw a corner of his mouth frown. (What's with the $#!*& face) is what I would have said but I went with this lame question. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Can you tell me what exactly this is?"

"Well, it is clearly a book. You know those bound pages of squashed wood." I said sarcastically. "As for what's the book about. You could say that it's about you."

"Me?" I nodded. "Why would it be about me? You just met me today how could-"

"It isn't exactly about you." I cut him off. "It's about the hero chosen by the goddesses. Not specifically just you but the people named Link, garbed in green, prancing around in dr-tunics. This book is mainly about the details of you're adventure. The People. The Places. You name it." (and I wrote it)

"But why me?" He looked confused.

A cute expression for him. Maybe I should take a picture and sell it to Hanna or Kili. I might be able to buy that pastry I had my eyes on in Sauro's bakery. If only I had a picto box. Then again I'd need some more money for that too. I could steal it. If only I was good enough to not get caught. Guess I'll have to stick with pick pocketing.

"Well, for one thing. You're the hero of time. And yes I knew who you were before I asked you all those questions I just wanted to make sure. Even though most people don't know about it here. So don't go off on the book my fa-*cough* .ly. spent so hard to make." I choked on the word family. And of course he noticed.

"You're family?" Why the hell did I have to bring it up? (Well I couldn't say ThoseIChooseNotToName out loud)

"It's complicated in a way. Doing this kind of stuff runs in the family whether we like it or not."

"Which one are you?"

"Meh. I don't even know myself." I crossed my arms which were either twitching or shaking. I changed the subject before he could ask again. "Are you done reading it? Or at least browsing it so you know enough about this place, and you won't get in trouble?"

"..." He stared at the words strangely. He didn't even ask his favorite question. Why.

His eyes moved to different parts of the page. He sighed. "No matter how long I look at this, there's a problem."

I groaned. Don't tell me he wants the cover changed. I change that freaking cover five times from red to blue to green to a different color of green back to red and finally to purple with the blue spine. If he wants that stupid color of blue changed to a different saturation I am going to suffocate him.

"Alright what is it Hero boy?" I put my hands on my knees and stared at him. I must look irritated but I don't care. He looked up at me. I think I twitched when I did a pathetic attempt to smile.

"I can't read this."

"What! It's written in plain hylian how can you not read it?"

"..." I rubbed his neck. "I can't read."

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! second chapter... Yeah I know I suck. What of it.<strong>

****To my knowledge there were 4 goddesses in the Legend of Zelda. The Three who created the lands. Din, Nayru and Farore. And the one Skyward sword had introduced, Hylia, to which Hyrule was named after. Yup...****


	3. Things to be known

**Third chapter I honestly have nothing to say other than Hero mode in Skyward sword is hard o_o stupid Link keeps jumping into pools of lava!**

* * *

><p>Serena sat down on the old rusty bench outside her equally old house. The cool night air healed her dry throat. To some extent.<p>

Serena was tired and longed for sleep but for some reason it wouldn't come to her easily. There was just too much on her mind. She spent the last few hours explaining everything that was in that poor book and then some. She was still surprised and couldn't fully accept the fact that, Link, the chosen hero of the goddesses from 100 years in the past, the one few know as the Hero of Time, did not know how to read.

She folded her hands and rested her chin upon them. It was strange how she can be at ease when THE Hero of Time is pacing in house, in a time he shouldn't be in, and the only thing she could not come to terms to was that he could not read.

'I blame my history.' she thought to herself.

-0-

_"What are you doing?" A middle aged woman muttered in frustration. _

_She opened a window for some air. The wind swept the papers off the table. A small girl with hair the same color of her pen sat unfazed beside her teacher. She retrieved a single sheet of paper. "You switched to the hylian alphabet again! This is Old Hylian. You learned it, now practice it." The teacher was showing signs of stress. _

_How long was this lesson?  
><em>

_The girl, who looked to be around the age of 5, picked up the pencil again and wrote the entire 7th passage of the 4th again, all in Old Hylian.  
><em>

_"There we go." The woman nodded her head. "much better." She looked at the clock and sighed. "I've kept you long enough." She massaged her temples. Teaching nonstop was taking a toll on her more than the girl. She felt sorry for yelling at her niece. "Go now. Your teacher is waiting."_

_Serena hopped off her chair and hobbled over to her uncle's house, where she will be taught another lesson for the next 18 hours._

* * *

><p>That girl was now sitting in front of her ancestors old house, 9 years after her lesson of bookbinding. Not all of her lessons were like that, it's just that most of them involved books, research, and other useless information, that worked hard at the brain to teach and learn.<p>

"tch" She scowled remembering her past. It's all because of Link that she was forced to look back.

What a waste.

Everything she learned was for naught. Now that she separated herself from Them there was no further use of her vast knowledge of literature nor her attention to unneeded details of a book. No one would hire a scribe her age. She needed around 2 more years before she could be looking for a job. Almost everything she learned was useless. At least that lesson on ancient languages wasn't for nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean you can't read?" She had yelled at him a little louder than she intended. She wasn't really good at controlling her voice.<br>_

_"I never learned, never needed to. Navi and Tatl always read stuff for me."_

_"The fairies? I guess that's acceptable seeing as Kokiri don't have much to read. And books would be rare if any ever made it to your woods. Just the thought of dead trees pounded into thin sheets must be absurd in your book." Serena scowled. She had just defended his illiteracy. "Well you must know something!" She snapped.  
><em>

_"I can spell my name...kinda"_

_"What do you mean kinda? Show me." She thrust the pencil she had in her hair into his hand. He looked at her surprised. "What are you looking at?" She asked accusingly.  
><em>

_"You hide pencils in your hair?" She rolled her eyes._

_"Sometimes quills, sometimes pens. Though, they do tend to leak ink into my hair-Just Hurry Up! Write stupid your name."  
><em>

_Serena watched Link's wobbling hand carve his reoccurring name into a sheet of paper. It was old Hylian syllabary. That old script is no longer used in this time and has become obsolete. And yet when she was young they forced her to learn it. She still understood it, even after 7 years, just not as well._

_"Easy on the pen, kid. What did it ever do to you."_

_"Sorry. I'm not used to this." He said concentrating hard on the writing tool.  
><em>

_"And you're holding the pencil wrong."_

_"Oh." Link readjusted the piece of wood in his hand. "Is it like this?"_

_"Just forget it." Serena took the pencil from him and wrote his name in the Hylian Alphabet in one swipe of her hand. She enjoyed Link's look of amazment. "I guess it's good that you didn't know how to read. You would be totally confused about this new script." Like she was 9 years ago.  
><em>

_"You mean… you're going to teach me?" He looked at her expectantly.  
><em>

_"Sure, Why not."_

_She wrote her name as well. As well as a few other words Link would probably recognize._

_"This is your name. L. I. N. K." She pointed to each letter as she pronounced it. "And this is mine. S. E. R.-"_

_"Why are there only four letters?" Link pointed out. Serena took another look at what she had written. She had unconsciously written her real name. The one that connected her back to that run down town and all of it's hidden people._

_"Ah-!" She erased the last letter frantically. Good thing he still couldn't read. She replace the vowel with three more letters._

_"How can you misspell you're own name." Link laughed playfully. Serena glared at him. It was a cute yet laugh that would melt any normal girls heart. But Serena wasn't one of those girls._

_"heh heh… keep laughing and I'll shove the table into your rib cage." She smiled when saying this, which would creep anyone else out. Fortunately for both of them, they were impervious to each others, for the lack of a better phrase, deteriorating presence. "Now you try."_

_"Try what?"_

_"Writing your name. Here." She gave him the pencil and guided his right hand with hers. Saying each letter as they wrote it. "Well that's not terrible." She looked at the scribbles. His hand was much larger than hers, or rather, her hands were much smaller than his. Either way she had a hard time guiding his hand. _

_"Try it on your own." Link nodded trying to absorb the letters of his name. He switched the pencil to his left and produced the worst chicken scratch you could ever imagine._

_"What. The. Hell. is. That?"_

_"oh wow."_

_"Wow doesn't even cut it. It's just...My God that's absolutely terrible." It was the worst handwriting she had ever seen and it burned her eyes. But for some reason she couldn't pry her eyes off it. So she kept staring at the paper with wide eyes.  
><em>

_-0-  
><em>

Link stopped pacing and started practicing the letters. Connecting the word to the letters it was made up with. He was a fast learner but even for the hero of time it was hard to learn how to read and write. He had already placed the book into one of his fairy pouches so he wouldn't be distracted by the pretty pictures.

Serena peeked through the window. Where was that map she gave him? Though knowing him, he must have already memorized the way to Ordon. So onto a more potent question.

What was she going to do with him?

She couldn't leave him alone. He doesn't know a thing about this world. She still couldn't believe how she broke the news to him that he wasn't in his Hyrule.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, Since you can't read" Serena looked at him like it was his fault. "And this book does not possess vocals to read itself." Her gaze shifted to the book at fault. "I'll just have to tell you myself." She folded her arms across her chest disappointed she couldn't get out of breaking the news of time travel to him.<br>_

_"Oh yeah, you still haven't told me where I was." Link remarked._

_"I was get-ting to that." Her voice turned into a growl. 'Now where to start?' she thought.  
><em>

_The one named Serena opened the book titled 'Hyrule Destiny' and turned to a page with an illustration of the Hero chosen by the goddesses. It looked exactly like the one she's standing in front of except his hair was parted to the side instead of down the middle."You know who this is don't you." Link nodded, listening but not exactly following._

_"It's me."  
><em>

_"Not exactly. It's Link." _

_"Same difference isn't it?"  
><em>

_"Let me finish."  
><em>

_"Well there's one out there in Hyrule in the village I mentioned not too long ago called Ordon. His name is Link. Just like the rest of the chosen hero's, and just like yours. He is just past the age of seventeen and is for some reason right handed, unlike the other guys garbed in green. He hasn't started his, what you so call, adventure and is currently having a peaceful life in the little province of the southern most region."_

_Serena waited for a reaction, maybe a question, from Link. When it didn't come she continued toward the point._

_"This-" She flipped to the page she knew held a map of Hyrule. "This is Hyrule. From the provinces to the desert and Castle town. Here's Lake Hylia, And the Gerudo Desert." She pointed to each of their new locations. "In short, this is the kingdom Hyrule, but not the one you know. It's changed in the last 100 years since your last adventure."_

_..._

_No response.  
><em>

_"Why aren't you saying anything?" Did she shock him with the sudden burst of facts? "Say something." _

_She started fretting. Perhaps this was too much. Learning that you're in a completely different world but still at home. Everything he once knew has changed. There was no one he would know here in this world. There might be haunting memories here for him. Link might-_

_"Okay." Link finally spoke. _

_He sounded neither concerned nor dismayed. Which, to no surprise, ticked Serena off._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'Okay'?" She threw her hands in the air. "I just told you that you somehow leaped A Hundred Freaking years into the future! Into a time where there's another kid named Link, who is going to take down the King of Evil and the self proclaimed King of Twilight, Zant!"_

_Link didn't seem phased. He had a fixed look on his face, like he was thinking.  
><em>

_"I don't know who this Zant is, and have no idea how you could know all of this." Serena gulped. "Nor why you're making such a big deal out of this." He picked a burr that was riding on his tunic. _

_"So Ganondorf returns." he muttered under his breath. Determination in his eyes as he remembered his old foe. "This other Link... I hope he's strong." his voice had a drop of worry and is you squinted a scent of spite. _

_'He better be strong' he thought.  
><em>

_"Could I go and see him?" He knew the way, having studied the map in the book, but it was only to be polite.  
><em>

_He turned his attention back to Serena. She nodded slowly. Link raised his eyebrow at her.  
><em>

_"If you're still wondering why I'm so calm about this is because I've been though this before. Something like it." His thoughts drifted to the land of Termina. "Though this is something. Traveling through time again." He produced the Ocarina of Time from one of his fairy pouches. _

_He had tried to give it back to Zelda, even though he desperately wanted to keep it, it was not his to have. Zelda however didn't care. His ties with the instrument were as strong and a person could have with an inanimate object. So the princess let him keep it.  
><em>

_"I wonder is it had anything to do with this..." He watched the gleam of the precious instrument. Serena looked at it too. It was a beautiful shade of blue and had a mystical feeling. She had considered its involvement with his time travel, but it wouldn't be that powerful for a century long leap. At least... not alone.  
><em>

_"Alright that's enough." She closed the book. The sound snapped Link out of his trance. "Do you want me to read this to you or not?"_

_"Just summarize it." He pulled up a chair. "I'm listening." Serena suppressed a sigh. There is no summarizing this book. Too many points to be made and others to support it. This was going to take a while_

* * *

><p>And so it did take a while. Several hours. She sighed and looked at the night sky dully. It was darker than the nights before. The time of twilight seemed to be getting longer. The signs of a growing force in the north were clearly showing. It killed her to know what was happening in the castle. Being in the castle guard would have provided her with some sort of knowledge. Unfortunately she was too small, too weak, and too young, as quoted from their general. And to make matters worse she was a girl.<p>

On the bright side, she wouldn't be around when the invasion happened. She'd hide somewhere in Ordon to escape the twilight. But that's the same as doing nothing. And that's all she's ever done. Nothing but write that god damned book. She groaned and rolled her eyes up. Her hands burring themselves in her disheveled hair.

"Serena?" Link called out from the doorway. She looked at him. Her face betrayed her upset emotions. "Is this a bad time?" He sounded concerned.

"Why would it be? Never mind. What the hell do you want?" She brushed her bangs out of her face. She let it grow too long and it kept going back in place, over her dull eyes.

"I uhh..." He shifted. The bearer of the triforce of courage, is being shy? That or he was just acting to get her to soften up, which only irritated Serena. So she looked at Link with accusing eyes and that made him even more uncomfortable than he already was. "I don't really know much about you, so I was wondering-"

"You don't need to know anything about me. You won't be with me very long will you?" Wouldn't he leave to do as he pleases in this new Hyrule? What on earth could she do? Any other person like They, could him him. But not her. She just wasted half of her life for a book.

Then again... If she let him do as he pleased, dressed EXACTLY like the Ordonian Link, with the same name, and enough courage that could make the all the guards of Hyrule worthy of being called men... It wouldn't be good for Hyrule. Not to mention she made a three point check list to do when she bust out of her bedroom.

Why should she care? She wasn't connected to THEM anymore. Only by name, to which she changed to just. Enough so that she wasn't a part of THEM, but not too much that she lost a part of her. In fact letting him run loose would prove that she wasn't theirs anymore. An act of defiance.

'But... would they even remember me?' She though. Of course if they just forgot about her then that would be lovely on her part. She wouldn't have to worry to much about returning to that scribe job.

Link watched Serena's train of though flow across her face in amusement.

She was very expressive, Link observed as he waited for her to say more. He drew closer and it wasn't until he was within breathing distance did Serena finally notice. When she did, she fell back, over the bench and into her open window.

"Serena?" The gentleman went back into her house to see if she was harmed. "You alright?"

"Yup." She pulled herself up. "The floor broke my fall." She blew at the strands in front of her face.

"What were you saying before? That I won't be with you for long?"

"Don't say it like that. It sound like you're going to die."

"I worded it the same way you did."

"So? When you're the one saying it, it sounds that way." She rolled onto her side and got up dusting off her dress. "But despite that it's true isn't it? You know the way. You don't need anyone to accompany you. And even if you did, anyone other than me would be better."

"That may be... but you..." Serena's eye twitched. "You still need to teach me how to read. So I can give that book you gave me justice. I can tell you spent a lot of time on it. The least I can do is get around to reading it." He smiled at her sheepishly.

She had only showed him the alphabet. He's bound to forget those twenty six letters and misplacing that cheat sheet she gave him isn't that hard.

She did want to go with him. It's not like she had a crush or something on him. She wasn't attracted to him like that. It was more like an invitation to an adventure that she longed to go on. She hadn't done anything productive in her life. Through her feeble attempts she gained some experience. But she was still weak, in more ways one could tell.

And besides, she had to keep Link out of trouble. She owed that much to THEM and nothing more.

"Alright then. I'll be you're partner for now." She gave him a toothy smile. And with each smile she gave it always came with something else. This one, came with a condition. "However, There are some things I need you to do for me. Nothing big, it's just to help you blend in with the new Hyrule."

"Okay, what is it?"

-30 minutes passed-

"Take that bloody cap off this instant." The sheikah demanded. That statement would be only half right as she was only half sheikah. The other half was hylian no less. It seemed this half breed was at her wits end with this free lance knight.

"Noooooooo~!" Link protested (whined) "It's my glorious hat that has been with me forever!" Somehow their argument took a turn towards a childish debate. To have a hat, or not to have a hat.

"I don't care! That thing stands out like a fly in a chardonnay."

"What in Farore's name is a chardonnay?"

"It's a type of white wine that is usually drunk by extremely rich people, or so I've heard." Serena dabbled, sounding drunk herself.

"Ah..."

They stared at each other for 3 seconds-

"Now be a good boy and TAKE OFF THAT F #&ING HAT!"

"I refuse! and watch you're language!"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want hero boy!"

-And resumed the fight.

Link was wearing a dark brown leather harness that had his sword's sheath strap attached to it. Under that harness was a light forest green tunic that had it's sleeves rolled up. Since Link refused to wear any other color, Serena found him a shade of green that would be distinguishable from the Hero's tunic the Ordonian Link would soon be wearing. The tunic was also shorter than the one he was wearing before so that it would go just below the belt. He kept his undershirt and most of his other effects as well, such as his gauntlets and belt. He had pants that were a darker brown than his boots. And to Serena's irritation his signature green cap on top his head.

"Take it off!"

"No!" Link leaped over the collapsed table to escape Serena's constant swipes at his hat. She was already tired and her efforts were weak and half hearted. She tried a different approach.

"At least wear it differently~." She pleaded tripping over the table. She held her knee while hopping over to Link. This better work.

"Differently?" He stopped in the middle of his retreat.

"Yeah like around your wrist or something." She hobbled over to a chair as she said this. "Just not like a hat. Link will have the same silly hat atop his head. The facial similarities people can dismiss as long as you don't attract attention and that cap. It's like the "

"hmm.." He took off his hat and folded it until it was a in a thin rectangle shape. He tied it around his left wrist. "I guess this could work." As long as he had it with him, he was fine.

"Okay, now that we're done with that." He readjusted his new hat wristband and slipped his glove over it. "We can finally go."

"No we can't, because if you haven't noticed it is dark outside."

"So? I've traveled at night before."

"but-"

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" He teased. Link loved teasing people and this girl was the most reactive to his play.

"WHAT? I am not!"

"Then let's go." He gestured outside the door his held open. Like the gentleman he was he let her go outside first. Serena held her arms together. It wasn't very cold in Faron woods even at night. She was just unsure of leaving her house no matter how old and dusty.

"If it makes you feel any better, morning's just a a three hours away." Link told her, handing her a cloak while wrapping himself in one as well.

"How would that make me feel any better?"

"My definition of morning means sunlight, or at least traces of it."

"super..."

"Shouldn't you lock the door?"

"It's okay. No one comes over here. And even if they did, no one would even try to go in that old dump. I hardly cleaned it since I moved in."

"And when was that?"

"Seven years ago."

"..."

"You coming or what?"

"Coming." Link caught up to Serena. She grumbled to herself there was a place she could get some supplies for their journey as there wasn't much at her house that they could bring with them. But they probably don't need much since Link is seemingly already well prepared.

If anyone saw them on their journey to Ordon. It would be impossible-

"I told you we took the wrong turn."

-to tell who was leading who.


	4. A succesful raid

**I draw! Big Woop right? So if you want to know what Serena looks like, just ask and I'll scan one of my drawings of her.**

**[edit] I scanned a drawing of her! :D She's on my deviant art page. I can't post the link in here so go see the one in my profile.**

* * *

><p>Starting from Serena's house, which was somewhere near Castle town, it took them 5 days to get to Ordon. And that was no thanks to Link. When he tried to lead the way he'd end up following a path that was not there, at least not in this time. This Hyrule was so much like his own. Not much has changed forest wise, then again, a forest was a forest. So sometimes he would forget he was 100 years in the future and disregard the map Serena kept shoving in his face.<p>

"Hey!" Link stopped in his tracks, his face an inch from a tree of Ordon. "What are you doing? Get your head out of the clouds." Serena gave him a look before continuing on.

Link shook his head. 'She's right. Stop daydreaming' He told himself right before his thoughts drifted to how much cooler the wind felt here. Then a branch came into his view a little too late. He stopped to pick the leaves from his hair. By the time he was done Serena was already an acre away.

He resorted to following Serena's gray shirt through the woods she seemed to know well. And she did know this place well. This exact path that she made from her frequent visits. She's only been to the areas where there are places to hide. When she first came here she was tempted to go say hi to the villagers. But this is where the soon to be Hero lives. And THEY will most certainly be keeping an eye on him. So she stayed out of sight and watched the happy Ordonians.

The other Link, the one from 100 years ago, was eying each and every one of the trees they passed. They were so similar to the ones he knew in his Hyrule. The bark felt almost the same. The place even seemed to remember him as well. The way the tree's branches swayed toward him as if they were welcoming him. Their beautiful leaves cascading down the breeze. Even if it was changed through time, he was still at home.

Link couldn't help but smile.

And because of that smile he didn't see Serena's hand reaching toward the back of his neck. She grabbed his collar and jerked him in her direction. Ignoring his protests she pointed at the small town in the distance beyond the body of water they were just above.

"Well, here we are." She said with a somewhat irritated face. That's a look one would see a lot on her. "Watch your step."

She told Link as he stepped closer. There were some children playing on the small bridge. He counted 4. One of the kids was teasing another. Link frowned as a thought came to him. 'Those two...they remind me of Mido and me. And the other two watching they could be the know it all brothers. Oh wait that one is a girl. Then she's one of the twins.' He thought with a smile.

"The bully is Talo, the bullied is Collin. The two spectators are Malo and Beth, Beth being the girl and not that little emperor." Serena picked at her nails leaning against a tree, explaining who the villagers were. They didn't have to be worried about being spotted at this distance.

A teenager came into view. She appeared to be scolding Link's embodiment of Mido.

He smiled. 'She's definitely Saria.' He though as she comforted the teased kid.

"That there is Ilia." Another teenager came into the scene. Even from this far range of sight, the similarities of the two who shared the name Link, were as clear as day. "And that is..." The Ordonian Link was soon surrounded by the children responding to whatever nonsense they were saying with a smile.

"there's me..." Link stepped closer to the edge taking no notice of Serena's words of caution.

He was popular with the children. He had that same friendly feeling that the Links' of time gave off. His good build looked promising. They could see it from here that he was fit from the work of a farm boy.

'But that doesn't me you're fit to take my place. No, not yet. I have to see how strong he is. How courageous he is. And most of all...' He gave a quick frown at his alleged successor. 'How well you go into your role as the chosen one" The new hero had it cut out for him. He had a tough judge whose gaze made your hairs stand on edge.

Link waved to a man on one of the docks. Happy to see everyone so peaceful. He frowned, this peace will come to an end. He narrowed his eyes and observed his descendant closely.

"He's right handed." He said somewhat surprised.

"Well, yeah. A lot of people are." She folded her hand and stretched toward the cyan blue sky. "And I believe I told you that he was right handed a few days ago."

"That you did."

"He has blue earrings." He touched his own silver ones hanging on his ear.

"hm that's strange... But not uncommon." Serena thought about it for a while, letting the matter settle. Link went back to monitoring the right handed Link, speaking what facts he could deduct from the 17 year old.

"His hairs parted differently than mine. It's swept to the side instead of parted to the middle."

"You're actually the only Link who has his bangs that way. And I think you're the only one who has a pony tail." He stepped closer to examine something else, earning another 'careful' from his companion.

"He has a horse."

"That would be Epona." Link smiled.

"And it seems he works with animals." He edged closer yet again. A sigh escaped the girls lips. 'Sooner or later he's going to fall and then I can say "I told you so" to him. I've warned him enough.' She rolled her eyes.

"Goats. He's a ranch hand. Helps Fado out up there." she pointed to the ranch up the hill.

"Ah.. I see."

"..." Serena started to grasp what he was saying. The accuracy of the facts. "wah! Wait a Minute!" she scrambled out of her mouth.

"hm?"

"How the heck can you know those things! I didn't tell you this! Well maybe the hair parted to the side thing but not anything else!" Her eyes were wide while Link's were still fixed on the villagers.

"I can tell just from looking at him." He responded calmly. His calmness was beginning to get on her nerves.

"What? How?"

"Right now he used his right hand, er arm, to help that woman carry her things."

"That's Uli"

"And he has two types of animal fur on his clothes. One of them I knew was to be horse hair and the other, as you pointed out, was goat hair... fur? I'm not really sure what to call it."

"..." Serena looked defeated. 'What amazing observation skills.' she thought her eyes beginning to droop. "Wait, what about the earrings?"

"Well, I can see them fine from over here."

"What?" She came to his side. "You can't see a thing from over here." Her hand went above her eyes in the position you would normally see people doing when they were looking for something far away. Her eyes were squinted as well.

"I can't even see his ears let alone his earrings!" She growled. "And I'm far sighted!"

Her long hylian ears dropping down, and expressive trait for any hylian. Link's might have gone down as well, in a pity-ish sort of way. But he learned how to control his expression of emotions long ago. Though every, once and a while, his eyes betrayed his feelings.

Serena looked at Link and back at Link. 'How can he see all the way over there? Did my days(years) studying by candlelight ruin my eyes?' She watched in irritation when Link edge himself even closer to the border of the low cliff.

"Stop that. You'll fall eventually and then you're going to regret not listening to me-!"

She fell...

and in such an ungraceful way too. Her arms flailing in a failed attempt to slow her fall. Or maybe it did slow her fall. We will never really know since Link caught her.

"Can you see it now?" He said teasingly still holding onto her collar.

"Like I would see better in this position. Pull me up already!" She yelled along with a few sheikah curses. She swayed side to side with her protests.

"hmm..." Link watched as his descendant walk to Fado's ranch. This seems like a calm day... Like the calm before the storm.

"Don't 'hmm' me! You shouldn't have to think about this!" Serena was fuming. Her frustration at her attempts to pull herself up made him heave a sigh. Link pulled her up without another word. Once her small feet were safely on the grass he walked away. "And where do you think you're going?

"I'm going to follow him." His companion grunted as she reluctantly followed.

The Ordon Link was in the middle of calling Epona when the two reached the ranch.

"What's that?" Link asked curiously completely ignoring the fact that Serena was exhausted from going up the steep hill.

"That?" She managed between breathes. She finally caught some air before explaining what the plant was. "That is horse grass. It grows in places that have grass and the sort. Hence horse grass. We passed by a few on our way here." She then complained about his pace, but he wasn't paying any her attention after her explanation.

"Why doesn't he just keep one for later?" He noticed how Link just disregards the reed after it's single use.

"The reed is pretty fragile. So after a while it'll get really brittle. and you can't use it anymore." She paused. "Actually I think it can only be used right after picking it. The tune wouldn't sound the same if you didn't." Link nodded in understanding.

The hours passed by as they watched Link work as a ranch hand. The left handed Link refused to leave the ranch so Serena left him alone for a while to raid the villagers.

Or so she says.

He didn't really believe her.

It was around Midday when Link was released from his day job. The Link in the shadows watched with interest as the girl named Ilia stole his horse away from a proclaimed injury to the horse.

His mouth turned itself into a smirk. Not that he thinks about it she resembles Malon more than Saria. The way she scolds him and her love for horses, especially Epona. He watched Link follow Ilia to the springs at the price of his wooden sword. He was about to follow him when he noticed a dark figure moving around in the tree house.

'A burglar?'

He sneaked into the house from the highest window. Good thing those kids were too preoccupied with that sword, they would have seen him. Link once inside he drew his sword. The figure was looking through some of his drawers and was making quite a mess. Link sighed sheathing the sword, he declared this person not a threat.

'This won't take long' He pounced on the perpetrator. The things it was holding fell making the figure as small as she really was.

"hmm?" Link took another look at the person he had pinned to the floor. Though he didn't get a glimpse of her before she slammed her fist into his face.

"You Idiot!" She grabbed the closest thing, which was one of Link's shirts, and threw it at his head. "It's me!"

"W-what?" Link pulled the cloth from his field of view only to get another one thrown at his face to replace it. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were a thief." He paused. Serena was stashing some of Link's belongings into her fairy pouch, which he had oh so kindly lent her to use. "You are a thief! stop that!" He yelled trying to grab her hands.

"Why?" She sneered at him stuffing some food into the pouch.

"Wha-? This is someone's house, his things! you can't just take them."

"Actually this stuff" she gestured to the fallen items, "are from a lot of other peoples houses. And besides Link isn't going to come in here for a loooong time. So might as well."

"This is his house?"

"Yup. He lives in a tree, what a freak."

He wanted to protest about benefits of tree living conditions but refrained from doing so.

Link dropped his guard in defeat. It was pointless trying to argue with her. She proved that on their way over here. She had gone out of her way to prove or correct him every chance she got. The hero sighed. He looked out the window so see Talo trying to do a vertical slash. Beth and Malo were taunting him, asking if he could really use that thing. 'It seems they haven't heard us'

"Here." Serena tossed some clothes in his direction. If Link didn't catch it, the clothes would have gone through the window."Put this on."

Link raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going to wear the same clothes for another 5 days?" She rolled her eyes even though spent more than that time in her own clothes. "I know you practically lived in that kokiri tunic your whole life but come on."

"okay..." He looked around uncertainly. "Where should I...?"

"Meh, anywhere is fine. I won't look." she tossed her remark over her shoulder. She was sitting cross legged looking through some of the clothes she had to choose from.

"Tch. This village only has 3 girls. Ilia's clothes are a little too big for me, and Sera's even more so. That leaves Beth's... ARGH! I'll just improvise then" She took out some of the other pieces of clothing and started laying them out to choose. She finally picked her clothes, now she just had to tailor it to fit her. It wasn't that she wasn't tall enough, she was just a lot thinner than most people. She was almost done and was about to try them on but remembered that Link was still in the room.

"Are you done?" she asked impatiently. She put away the other articles of clothing.

"Yeah." He was wearing an Ordon shirt with green edges. His pants were gray. He kept his leather harness and belt in the same position.

"hmm.. looks good on you." She took his old clothes from him to wash later. "But switch your sheath to the other side."

"What? why?"

"Most people use their right hand and if we ever do get seen in public it'll be easier to blend in."

"How does switching hands make me blend in?"

"When you fight a monster do you go all out?"

"If it poses a threat, yes."

"Then using your weak hand would be best to look normal. You need some sort of restriction, so as of now you are right handed. Can't let you out stage Link, Link." He shrugged.

"Anything else you want to change?" He switched the harness to his right side.

"mm, yes. Your name."

"Come again?"

"You're both blond, have blue eyes, similar facial structure and the same name... We have to change at least one of those to avoid further confusion and I don't think you want to dye you're hair blue."

"Alright, What do you have in mind?" She relaxed her hands, her eyes drifted to a nearby object or at least she tried to but her hair was in her face. She blew at it and it pulled away slightly revealing a broken raven feather. 'I remember this. This is from those pesky rats with wings while I was hiding from those bulbins.' hmm..

"Raven... Yeah, go with Raven." Link shifted his head to the side. "It's one of you're descendants names. Or at least I think was... He was a knight from a distant country so I am not really sure how he can be a descendant of yours."

He was about to ask for other options when a crash broke the peace followed by a few high pitched screams. Raven-Link rushed to the closest window to see a few bulblins on wild boars invade the village. Though they weren't as nearly as threatening as the one in Ordon's springs. Link was in the process of leaping out the window but then Serena appeared at his side. She shook her head.

This wasn't his fight.

The children that resided in front of Link's house were already running away in fear. Most of the adults were just as scared as the children. Some were to frightened to move. Rusl, the only one with battle experience, was fighting them off. Though his efforts were valiant the monster took the children in no less than a minute.

The sound of a horn drew the attention of the boar riders. They responded to the call of their leader, taking their captives away. Rusl ran after them his sword at hand. A bulblin archer shot an arrow into his forearm. He stumbled, and tried to regain balance. It didn't help that his ankle was sprained. The monsters got away with the children, not a single one of them harmed during the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read these Author notes in the beginning and end<strong>

**tell me your**

**Favorite zelda song! :D (mine is the song of storms, but a special version of the song of storms)**

**-I need a new name for Link... Someone in my other story commented Recht, meaning Right since Link's name means left. I'm not not sure about that one yet... so for the time being I'm going to be using the one I used in my old story Hero of a Different Time. Which is Raven.**


	5. Am I right?

**yay some of you people actually read this stuff. :) btw my favorite zelda song is Deku Palace from Majora's mask. I'm learning it on the piano. sorta**

* * *

><p>"How did you know?" Raven-Link demanded. Link's new name felt kind of off. He didn't get to choose it and didn't like his new name, but he had nothing else in mind so for now he was stuck with it. The girl he was addressing fell short of words.<p>

"Serena!" He ran to her as she was trying to put some distance between them.

Their destination, the Ordon springs. They were taking a different route since the adults were in search of the children. It was a pointless search but they didn't witness all of their villages' youths kidnapping. They still had the hope of finding Ilia, Colin or Link. What a shame that the crushed gates also crushed their hope.

"Hey! Listen!" 'wow it really felt weird being the one saying that'

"What? What is it!" She hissed. 'but it was apparently effective'

"How did you know this village was going to be attacked." Raven-Link's voice sounded strange with a hint of anger in it. He's not usually angry, maybe that's why it sounded so foreign from his mouth.

"I didn't, I swear!" She tried her unconvincing lie. She sounded annoyed like always, but there was a drop of unsettlement in her voice.

"You did. I know you did." He stared her down. She held her face. Showing little signs of her nerves. She was completely and utterly unnerved by what she had seen. And his stare was just making it worse.

"Tell me the truth." She cursed those eyes. Those blue daggers that cut right through her act. "You knew he wasn't going to be returning home, not anytime soon. You knew it, I just can't figure out how. So tell me." She wanted to kill him for the way he was looking at her. He looked completely serious but something about it seemed commercial.

"I hate you already." She muttered under her breath before groaning. She took a short breath and tried her luck. "... Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"That's how I knew that and some other details."

"You can see into the future." He said it in a way that sounded like a question.

"No, not me. There's this lady in castle town that gives us predictions. We have to pay more if we want it accurate. But most just go for the vague ones for around. I think 10 rupees. That is if she didn't raise the price or anything." Her hands were raised in a manner that would be distinguished as bored.

Serena proceeded toward the spring. She had taken this route once before to escape the Ordon children. Her memory hasn't failed her here. Malo had caught sight of her and made it their goal of the day to find the "ghost". She didn't look like a ghost did she? So what if she was paler than one, it wasn't her fault she spent 98% of her life indoors. She brushed the irritation aside and kicked a stone out of the way.

"But why?" Raven-Link continued on with the subject at hand. "Why did you have to know?" (And why didn't you try to stop it?) He wanted to add.

"I'm not really sure. I'm not a part of the observing unit. I just write down of whatever info THEY find." She snapped back

Raven-Link paused. "They?"

"..." She smacked herself for bringing it up again. "My _fa mi ly..._" She had trouble saying that word. She hated it. They weren't really family. She broke off a long time ago and they haven't came after her. Why would they? They didn't need her so why go to the trouble?

"Your family?" She hated it even more when he said it. Even though she mentioned them before in her explanation of her book a few days ago.

"Yeah..." She combed through her hair with her fingers. "I told you this before. Why I wrote that stupid book, Runs in the family, don't even bother asking why cause I am not going to tell you." He closed his mouth. "I'm not going to tell you anymore than I did already so let's hurry up and find Link."

They reached the Springs in no sooner than 5 minutes. The adults were just retiring from that area to rest in their village now empty of their children.

"Looks like those boar riders were here as well." Raven-Link remarked.

"What makes you say that?" He simply pointed towards the obvious broken gate and boar tracks. If her pale skin could show a blush it would be now, as she felt unbelievably stupid. But her skin couldn't change color that easily so Link did not notice even as she glared at him.

"Right."

"Speaking of right can I change my name to that?" He

"What?"

"Link means left, right?"

"Yes, but it also means stupid and awkward," She looks at him. "So far so good." She jumped down into the shallow water. "It would be ironic. Link is right handed. You're left handed and then you change your name to mean right. Ha, how interesting, I'll think about it."

"But I'll be the one who'll be using the name so shouldn't it be my decision?" She didn't answer. "At least tell me what the name is."

"Recht."

"Really? that sounds-"

"It sounds plain." She picked at a burr on her sleeve. Her face was unhappy like always. "But it also means justice and truth, or something along those lines. So if you do want to go with that instead of Raven then, be my guest."

Recht or Raven... Link was confused at what she was trying to say. Then he realized she was giving him a choice. Between being named after his own descendant or being named the opposite of his original name. He, like Serena chose the option of changing his name with some sort of connection to his original.

"So, my name is Recht now?" Recht/Raven/Link spoke a little uncertain of himself.

Serena merely nodded, releasing a tired breath.

She left the spring and climbed onto a low branch. When Recht asked what she was doing she merely stated that where something disappeared you will most likely find it there again than anywhere else you could look. With her last word she dozed off into sleep. Her mouth hanging open in an unsightly manner. Recht rolled his eyes and sat down inside the spring's circle.

He took off his boots and let his toes enjoy the cool water. It felt wonderful.

Most hero's don't get the chance to rest and even when he did have time to, he usually forgot and did some sort of side quest. Recht started rummaging through his fairy pouch. He had mixed his items from termina with the ones from his hyrule together, since he let Serena use his. Though he left a few of his items in his second pouch.

Recht spent the rest of the afternoon entertaining himself with whatever was in reach. He woke Serena a few times in his attempts to call Epona. ("Will You Keep It Down Hero Boy!")

In his last break of efforts she sprang out of her little nest so quickly that he dropped the reed in surprise. She was apparently half asleep and halfway to pissed off as she trampled the horse grass and spoke several threats for him to stay quiet. ("If you as so much as pick it up, I'll uproot the thing and shove it down your throat!")

With his last source of entertainment crushed by his "guide" Recht explored the spring a little more.

For once he was glad Serena was asleep because she would have yelled at him for climbing around the sacred stones. There were faded marks on them that resesmbled the likeness of holiness but he dismissed that thought. Besides there was something hidden behind them. A old owl statue like the ones he knew in Termina just older and worn down. It's wings were closed but it wasn't for long. Recht-Link hit it lightly with with his sword and the wings opened.

Unfortunately so did Serena's eyes and she threw a well aimed branch at his head. Recht dodged it, but only because he slipped into the spring waters. He got to his feet a second after impact. Water up your nose wasn't pleasant.

Deciding not to bother her any further, he left the owl to be tested out at a later time.

It was almost evening when he came. Recht was wondering what that dark glowy thing in the sky was, and why was it emitting dark magic. He jumped suddenly. Magic of the same likeness poured into the center of the spring. He shook Serena awake, which wasn't a good idea, and hid behind some of the springs vegetation.

"What the hell is wrong with you and letting people sleep!" Serena threw a few more fists in his direction. Recht shushed her. She only hit harder. It was only when the beast appear did she finally quieted down- "The heck is that?" -to some extent.

They watched as it paced around the spring. It was acting strangely for a monster, glancing at its back as if it was expecting something would be there. Recht waited for it to go out of earshot before emerging from a shrub.

"Looks like you were right." He narrowed his eyes. His form may not be the same but he could tell all the same. "He returned in the same place that he disappeared."

Serena looked at him strangely and said "What are you talking about?"

He ignored her questioning remarks and went in the direction the wolf went. It was considerably faster than the two hylians having four legs instead of two. By the time they caught up to it, the beast was already in the village.

"Shouldn't we stop it?" Serena asked breathing heavily on Recht's shoulder. He has yet to explain who that wolf was to her.

"Like how we stopped the boar rider's raid?" Though there was nothing for him to stop if this beast really was who he thought it was.

"Hey, these people have gone through quite enough don't you think? Besides there was nothing we could have done before. Now there's only... that thing." She faltered for words.

"I could have shot the bulblins down, fought them off before they reached the houses or at least stun them with deku seeds so that Rusl could fight them." Recht sounded irritated, but he couldn't have been. He's not that kind of person. That was Serena's kind of thing.

"What good would either of those do?"

"Stop them from taking those kids."

"Exactly, then what would Link do? He has to save someone. You think he would go off on his own will to save Hyrule if it wasn't for some rescue mission?"

"I did."

"The Great Deku Tree, Princess Zelda, The Gorons of Death mountain, Princess Ruto. You went on that time traveling adventure because you had to help all those people, not to mention the rest of the people of Hyrule whether they know it or not. So don't go giving me lip about how you always knew you were going to save the Hyrule kingdom."

Everything just went through one ear and out the other. "You sure talk a lot."

He laughed quietly. It wasn't meant to be an insult. He had just found it interesting how he found someone else who talked as much as Navi. Serena didn't see it that way, so she hit him. "ow!" normal behavior for the Serena in its natural enviroment.

Recht rubbed the spot that Serena had hit him. It didn't hurt at all but he felt like he was going to get another one if he didn't react. 'at least Navi didn't hit me every time I made a smart remark.' He though to himself. Again ignoring Serena's persistent glares.

"hey!" She hit him again. "pay attention, that furry thing is coming this way." Was this going to be a regular thing? 'I hope not' they both thought.

That "furry thing" just scared the living daylight out of Beth's father, Hanch, and proceeded to do a few impressive leaps to get into that house. What was really impressive is that Serena kept referring to wolf as that 'furry thing'.

'She knows my adventure by heart, and probably more than I do, and yet...she doesn't know what a wolf is?' Recht smiled at the thought. 'how curious' They resumed stalking this wolf for the rest of the night. Recht was a little nervous upon seeing him being knocked around by Rusl's swings, but the wolf managed to get out of the village relatively unharmed.

Recht-Link stepped to follow it. Serena, whose patience had grown even thinner wouldn't move another step.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's so important about that dog, that we have to follow it all night?"

"First of all it's a wolf. Second that wolf happens to be Link." She looked at him, still not getting the point. "Weren't we following him earlier?"

"You were, not me. I don't want to be a stalker- Hey! where are you going!"

"To be a stalker." He called over his shoulder.

Serena groaned in response then dragged her feet forward. As they approached the Bridge they heard sounds of a fight. Recht made his way through the vegetation and caught glimpse of wolf-link take down a strange shadow monster, which disappeared into twilight particles seconds after. "What was that?" Recht thought aloud.

"That was a shadow beast, also known as a twilit and a twilight messenger." Serena informed him. "He was lucky there was only one of them. When they are in their usual packs of three of five they are trouble."

Serena didn't seem very interested in the past monster nor the wolf link. Recht on the other hand was attentively listening to his conversation with the light spirit Ordona. When Link left the spring he dragged Serena with him, asking her questions about the large goat she apparently couldn't see. They soon reached the wall of twilight just in time to see wolf Link get pulled into the transformed forest.

"Hey! Stop you can't go in there!" Serena pulled at Recht's arm as he walked towards the wall.

"why not?"

"Do you know what's behind that thing?"

"Link, Monsters, probably something that needs to be saved and a bunch of other things I won't have any idea about." Serena flinched. He hit the mark.

"t-That may be , but how are you going to get in there? You can only get there with cooperation from the other side. And even if you do get across you don't have the triforce to protect you, that's already been passed down to Link!" That finally stopped him.

'that's right...' he thought.

After Ganondorf was defeated the mark had faded from his hand. There was still little traces that remained and gave the resemblance of the triforce. However the sign had lost it's glow. Even though he saved Termina without the triforce, there was nothing protecting him from the twilight's effects.

"You'll turn into a spirit and then what?" Get found by Link.

She can't let that happen. Having that mindset, she dug her feet into the ground and started in the opposite direction. "I'm pretty sure there will be more of those shadow beasts and if you get even the slightest scratch from their claws you'll turn into one."

"What about Link?"

"He's protected by the triforce, a few gashes won't turn him into more of a beast that he is already." She yanked on his arm. "Now come on, If Madame Fanadi is right he should be done with the twilight by morning."

Recht allowed himself to be dragged across the bridge. One, because Serena seemed to be having a hard time getting him across and Two, he didn't want to take his eyes off the wall of twilight. He didn't want to leave the hero alone for too long. Morning seems so far away.

"Clean this up."

"Huh?" They were at the end of the bridge and standing in the remains of the gate. Serena was pointing at them with a bored expression on her face. She gave him a 'you heard me' look. Recht decided not to question her and picked up the pieces of run down, boar trampled wood.

"And when you're done with that the spring's gate is broken too." She stood in the middle of where the bridge's gate would have been.

She needed to keep him busy.

And it seems that community service was her idea of busy. It took a good 30 minutes to clean the gate's remains, mainly because Serena kept knocking them out of his hands. ("woops, you dropped some")

"huff.. finally I'm done. Unless your going to knock over the pile again." Recht eyed Serena who nervously side glanced at the little tunnel of the spring. 'Oh now you choose to be humble'

"Where does this go?" She went down on her knees and looked through it. It wasn't a straight passageway so she couldn't see the end to it. But she did see a shining rupee or two that Link had left behind. "Hey Recht." She beckoned to him. "Can you get those for me?"

He rolled his eyes. If she wanted a rupee or two he would be more than glad to give her some of his. He had plenty with all the wallets he filled. But if he did give her his money what would stop her from keep taking them. He narrowed his eyes at the girl he already knew to be a thief.

Recht didn't say anything to her request and crawled into the little tunnel.

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah but I can't really see in here." he tried to turn around and had no luck. "ah. There isn't much room to move in here i can't go back the way I came... Is there even an end to this tunnel?"

"There should be, Link used it when Ilia closed the gate." She started to go around the spring to look for another tunnel entrance. "You can't see anything?"

"It's night time and I'm in a hole. I can't see anything."

"..."

"Serena are you still there?" No response. "Hey! You didn't leave me did you?"

Unlikely but still possible. However, Serena didn't leave the former hero alone in the dark. In fact she had found the exit to the tunnel and was standing before it at the moment. Her silence made the hylian uneasy since he would have to feel his way through the narrow tunnel. If only he could see her amazing smile. It would creep him out even further.

* * *

><p><strong>Link is german and dutch for left (in italian it's destra)<strong>

**Recht is german and dutch for right (in italian it's sinistra)**

**So I'm thinking about renaming him to be Recht. what do you think?... well doesn't matter I'm sticking with it haha. Again sorry for the late update... I've just been working on it little by little whenever I'm on the computer. I'd say around 100 words a day. Write a review to make me write another 200 in the next chapter**

**Did anyone notice in the kidnapping scene of TP that Epona just disappeared? ... O_O**


	6. screaming hookshot forest temple

I draw! :O big shock huh? (especially since I told you a few chapters ago) I can draw you your characters if you'd like ^^ I already drew some for a few people here on FF.

**Tango-Oscar, Sassymag42, Ayara012 :D** you know them? awesome X3 (If you don't you seriously have to go out and find them in cyberspace)

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry!"<p>

"And I said I wasn't angry."

It was dark. The two hylians had little to no light in this cave and were stumbling over their own feet. One might wonder what their business was in a cave. Upon first impression, seeing a teenage girl and boy alone in a dim cave would give off an... inaccurate assumption.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not angry!"

"You are now!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I said I'm not!"

"You're yelling!"

"So are you! And yelling doesn't mean I'M ANGRY! ah..." Recht stopped himself slightly surprised he raised his voice at his... for the lack of a better word 'companion.' He drew an uneasy breath and to restore his composure, brushed off the rest of the lingering dust on his shirt and cleared his throat before addressing his companion.

"Ahem. I have no reason to be angry. Therefor I am not." He tried for his most convincing voice. It failed.

"You spent the entire night in a stuffy hole! How can you not be angry?"

It was true.

Serena had left Recht in the hole until morning light came to help him out. Sleeping outside the exit to keep an eye on the hero until he can get out on her own. Strange enough, Recht was actually comfortable in that little tunnel. It kept him somewhat warm at night and believe it or not he slept in a hole like that before. If anyone was uncomfortable that night it was Serena.

She could have gone to Link's house and slept there but she was stubborn about the strangest things. Her loss.

Recht sighed. "It takes a lot more than that to get me angry."Recht tripped over a bulging tree root but caught himself before he fell to the ground. Serena didn't notice. "Remind me why we can light our lantern?"

The two had almost exactly mimicked Link's footsteps. And doing that earned them a free lantern from Coro. But Serena had refused to use it inside the tunnel, putting it out ever time Recht tried to sneak a light.

"The echo in this cave allows us to hear him but not the other way around. But if we light out lantern he'll see it and know that someone's following him." Serena hurried forward and she too tripped over a root except she was unable to stop her fall, unlike the certain reflexive person to her left.

"What's wrong with that? Then we wouldn't have to creep around so much." Recht stepped over Serena's fallen figure and leaned on the walls of the tunnel as he waited for her to get up.

"What's wrong, is that he's supposed to go through this quest alone! Sorta. You know except for his guide. All of you bloody heroes seem to have one."

She dusted herself wherever she thought there may be dust and carried on. "He's the goddesses chosen hero. I know you were but that was over 100 years ago. You can't play the role anymore, so don't interfere."

Maybe it was something in her voice when she said the words 'Don't Interfere' but from there, Recht decided to fight back, if only for this moment.

"Perhaps you're right." He said, appearing to be giving in which he was, but he had one little thing he wanted to make clear.

He reached out his hands. "However if I do not deem him worthy of being the new hero of Hyrule," His fingers found her shoulders and turned her to face him. It was still dark but she could see his glowing blue eyes stare through her. His tone changed to something serious and commanding.

"I will take over. I will defend my home. And I will take on the role of Hero once more, no matter what you say or do." Recht let her go and continued on.

Serena felt chills go up her spine and those chills didn't leave her when the cause did. She felt bad, but she also felt angry. She didn't like being told off like that. Her fists were clenched with fear and anger. (Why do I have to follow such a troublesome person) she thought before feeling her way along the walls.

With that aside it didn't take long until they could finally enter Faron woods and resume stalking Link.

The new Hero of Hyrule walked on through the Forest of Faron.

His newly acquired Hero's clothes fitted on his shoulders. New wouldn't exactly describe this attire. It was certainly not new, only new to him. There was dust and signs of wear and tear on it's woven surface. 'Whoever last wore this sure was reckless' Link thought.

The state the shirt was in wasn't the only hindrance. Heavy chain mail was something the Ordonian had to get used to. That and his returned state as a human. It was quite a sudden change really. From a wolf back into a Hylian. How did that happen without him noticing?

Oh well. That was a question for another time.

For now he was to concentrate on the task at hand, which is at the moment, navigating through the purple fog with this monkey who had stolen his lantern. Why the monkey stole his lantern he did not know, all he knew was that he had to get it back. Retrieve the lantern, avoid this funny looking fog, and fight monsters that seem to pop out of no where.

Easy right? It might have been if it wasn't for his witty guide, Midna.

She wasn't exactly supportive. If you call all the commands and insults she spat supportive, then you could say she was picture perfect. Why he had to have such a demanding guide was beyond him, however it would seem he would need her as she had helped him out of the castle's dungeon and through Faron forest. Not to mention her aide in the Twilight. Those twilight beasts would have kept on reviving if it wasn't for her energy field.

That move did need some getting use to, moving at such a speed was tiring but it was very effective. She may be short of a nuisance but she's good to have around.

"Hey!"

Link jumped and quickly took note of the fog closing in on him. He quickly ran over to the lantern wielding monkey.

"What are you doing? Daydreaming?" He didn't answer. "Well this fog aren't clouds. It's poisonous. You know potentially life threatening if you get it into your system? I'm not sure what the exact effects are on humans but they can't be good."

Link nodded. He took one step and got hit by a keese from behind.

"Did you get all of that, wolf boy?"

"I got it." The hero took a few swings at the bat before finally hitting it. 'I need to get more practice in with this thing.' Link thought holding his sword close to him. It was heavier than the wooden swords he practiced with and he could feel the stress when he used it too much.

'I wonder if Rusl would help me practice when I get home.' He thought. 'wait...Rusl's injured isn't he.' He remembered sadly. 'Guess I'm on my own.'

He then continued to follow the female monkey.

The primate seemed to be taking the long way around this fog. It was getting quite annoying actually. It was a relief when they finally reached the other side. Link's two followers couldn't cross the fog as he had as they had no monkey guide and though Recht suggested it Seri would not take up that role. ("I'm not a freaking monkey you idiot!")

The Fog would be difficult to maneuver around. As Serena reasoned, if they did attempt to follow that over complicated route Link took, they would have no place to hide. Their clothes stood out from the fog and if the Hero suspected something they would not have much to cover themselves with. Unless they intended to duck underneath the fog and perhaps die in the process, then they should go ahead and wait.

Which was exactly what the two did.

Since their lantern was not stolen by a monkey, ("For the last time, Recht, I am not going to be the monkey!" "Aw come one. You could even put a pretty flower in your hair like she did" "Do I want to have a flower in my hair?" "Don't girls like flowers?") -they made their own simple and straight path to the other side. There was no cover to behold at the gate so the two jumped over it, one with much more difficulty than the other, and hurried ahead.

"Where is he?" Recht said. He sounded more worried than impatient.

"Who?" His so called guide called back.

Serena wouldn't be as so worthy to be called a guide as she doesn't seem to be giving him any advice, but the word partner would be even less fitting. "Recht, give the boy some credit. His lantern got stolen from a flower-head monkey (Get that flower away from me) in which he has to protect from deku babas and keese in order to move on. He can't exactly go at his own pace."

"I suppose. However I can't give him anything for getting it stolen in the first place."

"Oh please, stop your whining." Serena let out a high pitched groan before backing up against a wall. They were out of sight from the entrance from the fog swamp.

"I'm...not whining..." The boy gave a small chuckle "As it looks to me, you're the one who's whining." He stated plainly.

The whining girl stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

The monkey came running into a fray of bokoblins Link following shortly after. He took down the small group of bokoblins save the one that had already fled with the monkey in tow. Link, being the growing hero he is, ran after the monster. Recht was tempted to strike it down himself with a well aimed arrow. Unfortunately Serena got in his way and accidentally aimed it at Link. It hit the ground beneath his feet

When he turned to look the two ducked. To their luck, rather Recht's luck, it seemed that the monster called reinforcements, one of them being an archer. While Link was dealing with them the bokoblin escaped with his prisoner.

"Why did you stop me?" Recht asked curiously.

"WHY? You're not to interfere remember! I told you what twenty minutes ago."

"It was only five."

"WHATEVER! You still forgot!"

"No I didn't. I only chose to ignore it."

"Why you little-"

"Hey look! Link's moving on let's go."

Recht left Serena to groan in frustration of the abruptly cut conversation. From there on they closely followed the Hero. They followed in silence until the dark haired girl decided to break the silence. Which she did quite loudly

"Alright! Where in the sacred realm are we going?" It was a shame too, such a nice silence it was. She and Recht have been following Link around the forest for what seems to be half an hour. They could speak normally since Link was busy revisiting the other areas of the forest after ignoring Midna's advice about something they couldn't hear.

"I can't answer that."

"And why not!"

"Because we're not in the sacred realm, this is clearly a forest."

"You know what I mean!"

"And unless someone renamed it something more original, the temple in the forest is still called the forest temple."

"I know that much," She muttered irritably "the only thing that bothers me is that we're not there yet! It's right there and we're not inside yet!" The temple was indeed only a few yards away. The problem was there was a great chasm surrounding it making it impossible to get across. How the bulbins from before got to it was beyond either of the few.

"Why don't you tell me." She then turned to Recht and gave him a strange look along with an eye twitch...charming.

"If I could tell you I would have tried to fix it by now." She growled. Recht only sighed in response and nodded his head to the fallen branch hanging by feeble vines above the chasm.

"That would make a magnificent bridge don't you think." He smiled at his hint and folded his hands behind his back. He breathed. His new clothes felt quite refreshing as they were very light and flexible. Not that his tunic before wasn't but these Ordon clothes were an improvement over the ones Serena gave him.

Recht stopped relaxing and turned his attention to Serena, who was at the moment, pathetically trying to shoot down the obsessively large piece of wood."What about all that about not interfering?"

"I'm not interfering I'm just making things faster." Her fingers released the arrow and it flew...for a while. Then it missed the vines and branch package completely and flew straight at the afro blue bird's stand.

"Nice shot."

"I almost hit Trill!" She cried. That bird was one of the few people who got along with her. Funny how it wasn't a person.

"I know I was being sarcastic, ever heard of it?"

"I invented it!" She pulled back another arrow.

"Are you sure?"

"No! I was being sarcastic!" She pulled it back further.

"Oh really?"

"YES! Really!" Her fingers tightened.

"I don't believe you."

"WHAT?" Serena let got suddenly. "Why the Heck do you not believe me! You-"

"Nice shot"

"Oh, we are not going over this again."

"No really, you hit it." Serena directed her attention back to her target. It hit the log and was lodged at the point where the vine wrapped around. "Now just do what you did before and you can hit the others."

"Arguing with you furiously while strangling my bowstring?" that didn't sound half bad.

"heh, No. But if that's what you need to do I think I'll do it." Recht took out his own bow, which was a lot better considering that his was nicely decorated and while her bow...her bow was stolen goods. He took down the other vines except for the few farthest from the temple and the some he weakened.

"Aren't you going to get the rest?"

"No I'll leave them there for him to shoot down himself." He put away his bow. "Besides I doubt he'll use his slingshot much after this place."

Link returned and was having a little heated debate with his own guide. He looked silly talking to no one, but they both knew that his words were directed at his shadow. The being residing in his shadow brought up the reason why he was going on this little quest and the boy quickly shut up. The twili then let out a little laugh at being able to control her sidekick well.

"Look," Link raised his head and found the to be bridge hanging just above the crevasse. "I tried telling about it before, but you don't listen to me." He didn't say anything more and instead brought his slingshot out. "That's why you have to do everything I say, you little beast. I can't trust you to do things on your own."

Link tried shooting it from where they were but even up close the deku nut wouldn't reach the height.

"Your little slingshot won't reach it right now. We'll have to get to a ledge of high ground to make it get to that."

The hero didn't say anything and found a high enough ledge to make his shots get in range. He just shot down the few Recht left for him after than. Once those were down the weakened ones fell as well, as they could no longer hold up the log. It crashed nicely making a makeshift bridge across the cavity and to the forest temple.

Not all of the log stayed up however.

Having aged in that one position the wood broke apart around the outer shell. When it came into contact after falling from such a height, the layers came loose and feel into the bottomless division and left the hardened widened inside.

That overly sized tree discard did make a good bridge. surprisingly clean and free of splinters. Oh how Serena hated splinters.

"That went better than I thought I would." Recht whispered to Serena as they hide behind some vegetation.

Her eye twitched again and whispered in return "What do you mean 'better than I thought' how did you think it would have gone?"

"Well if the vines were too weak or too strong the bridge would have either fallen into the pit or crashed into the forest possibly squishing that animal down there."

"Animal? What animal?"

"That one right there." He pointed "I think it's some kind of dog, probably a wolf. I can't really tell. It looks like its... glowing."

"A glowing wolf?...Please don't tell me it's sparkling. What is it a strange mix between Edward and Jacob, bet their 'teams' would get a kick out of that.?"

"Who? Edward? Jacob?"

"Some characters in a stupid book that the fangirl trio were chatting about. oh, hey! Guess what the name is."

"I don't think I want to."

"Twilight." She held her middle as it was heaving in suppressed laughter. "Ironic isn't it? With all this twilight around and all."

"I still don't get it."

"Well you're no fun."

"I think that all the time."

Link was making his way down the ledge and below awaited a golden wolf (which was glowing, not sparkling). It waited patiently and didn't seem to move. Recht wasn't even sure if it was alive since it didn't move.

"You know I am sick of not being able to see these things. All you're seeing are golden animals right?"

"They glow too."

"Wonderful." She muttered. The soon to be hero of twilight pulled out his sword and seemed to be attacked by nothing. "I feel better about not seeing them. It looked too good to see him fall over for nothing." She put on what looked to be a grin of some sort.

It didn't take long for Link to recover from the golden wolf's bite. He looked a bit hesitant at first but he shook it off.

"Something wrong?" Midna asked.

"No. It's nothing."

"Then get going already. You're wasting daylight." Not like she cared for daylight.

He entered the forest temple after defeating a few guard bulbins with an epic move ("Aww, That looks cool!" "Don't even think about it, Recht." "But I wanna try~") and then setting the entrance on fire. Standard procedure to entering anyone's house. Rinse and Repeat if not satisfied.

The two followed them inside after they waited a good minute and was able to witness the green clad teen free the flower bearing monkey. They waited until Link and the she-monkey and went into the next room before emerging from the shadow cloaked rocks they hid behind.

"Come on he's leaving." Recht said practically dragging Serena by the arm across the room despite her protests.

The temple has changed since he had seen it last but that just means that he'll have to go through it all over again. A trickle of excitement found its way to his face in the guise of a smile. The former hero of hyrule practically threw Serena on the vines above them since she seemed to be having some trouble getting on them herself. She scrambled to hold onto the slick vines.

"Woah! Hey, what do you think you're doing!"

"If I really tried, I could have thrown you on the ledge above." He got on the vines himself. "Though I don't think you'd like that." That remark earned him a dirty look, but what else is new?

Serena snagged her arm onto Recht's shoulder. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway? You can't possibly think you're going to reach the end before he does."

"I could always try." He said with a chuckle while helping Serena up from the vines. "I have more weapons at my disposal than he does. I bet I could beat the boss before he can."

"I bet you can but you know what? I bet there's a special weapon in this temple like always and you know what? I bet it's the key to defeating the boss."

"Cool, let's go find it then."

"Fff-No let's NOT find it. Link needs it for his quest of worldly importance~!"

"I'll give it back when I'm done playing with it."

"Argh! Stop you!" She jumped on him.

"Hey, I was only kidding."

"...I hate your humor." She let go of him. "I thought you were serious."

"hmm maybe it's because-I AM. Let a' go!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. ow!...You can stop hitting me I stopped." She gave him a little shove.

"For good measures."

They headed to the next room a little too soon. And as quietly as they did enter, Link still noticed and turned around before lighting the last torch. Recht dove into the grasses while Serena leaped behind a rock. Link gazed at the strangely quite scene.

'Am I imagining things?' He thought. When he declared the room uninhabited he continued on over the raised wooden platform that had just been raised and entered the next room without much thought.

"Phew. That was close." Serena sighed though they weren't that close to being caught she didn't like the tension. "We should wait a little longer before entering another room." She rested against the stone wall while Recht walked around the room. He pulled himself up to the middle of the room.

"How did that get up there?" He wondered out loud. He was referring to the large chest he was staring at several feet above. It was suspended by the strand of a spiders web. Last time he remembered, spiders didn't make webs that strong. 'Hmm looks like the monsters evolved a bit.' Even though he was sure the web would hold the pots and chests well he steered clear of their shadows.

The former hero made his was around the room and found another familiar object, one that was not hanging from the ceiling.

"He missed this…" Recht said opening the chest in the left corner. It was the Forest Temple's Dungeon map. Just out of habit his blue eyes scanned the map taking note of every room and their location.

"And what are you doing?" Serena asked snatching the map out of his hands. She quickly stuffed it back into the chest, carefully in putting it the way it was. 'Oh well, I already memorized it anyway' Recht though before answering.

"I was just taking a quick look at it. No need to be all snatchy." He said over his back already starting to open the stone door. "Besides we might need to-"

Two sharp snaps was heard from behind the door and the voice they knew belonged to the shadow spoke a few words from behind it. The stone door rumbled as it started to open. Serena froze, startled at the sound and panic of Link returning so soon. Recht on the other hand wasted no time. He had pulled the hesitant Serena down the ledge to hide against the wooden platform all in the moment of the opening temple door.

They heard a chest open. A pause.

"You can look at that later, keep moving." The Link's shadowy companion said sternly.

"Fine, fine" Link said putting it away.

Serena held her breath as Link walked across the platform. Recht just stared him down, his eyes unwavering. The monkey he freed earlier came into view. She jumped onto the single line of rope and swung upside-down beckoning to Link. He then swung over the the west side of the room using the monkey as a swing of some sort. Recht felt Serena flinch in his arms when Link landed on the ground.

It wasn't until Link and the she-monkey left through the stone door did she release her held breath.

"… now that was close." Recht said getting up. 'In this confounded area there is only a few places we can hide. We'll have to be careful.'

"A little too close..." She looked irritated, as usual. "You can let go now." His arms were still holding her against the wooden contraption. He let go without another word nor thought. His eyes rested on the door his descendant just went though.

"So how are we going to follow him?" Serena asked. The couldn't use a monkey swing like he did. As they were in the fog, they were short a cooperative monkey. "When will you stop suggesting I fill in for the monkey?"

"Don't worry I'm not. Here," Recht took out his hookshot, the one he got from Termina, and held out his hand "We can get around find with this though, I will to need to hold you again."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"Hey at least I'm asking this time."

From there they just followed Link through the temple. Though they had to be patient with themselves. The two couldn't follow him everywhere since some of the doors locked itself. They really didn't miss too much. Link was just collecting monkeys. As they waited to be reunited with their hobby of hero stalking, Recht decided to entertain himself with the whatever he could find around the area.

There was not much to look at. They were just inside a tree that seemed to have had a building for lunch. Wood, stone and dust diet.

How healthy.

Recht did run into some trouble with the red deku babas. Well not exactly trouble.

"They never did this before." The former hero said calmly running (walking) away from from the severed deku head chasing him around the grass. The boy never really seemed to get into trouble.

"Just hit it again it'll die." Serena said a few feet away searching through the grass for rupees.

"Good idea." He followed her advice and striked at the deku baba splitting it in half. He finished off the other respawned deku baba and a door was heard to be unlocked. They quickly went after Link and walked in on him hitting his head against yet another totem pole.

"You'd think he'd get a concussion from all this head banging."

"pfft. Head banging." Serena laughed to herself.

"What?"

"I-it's an inside joke."

"With you, yourself and..."

"That phrase doesn't work well that way does it."

"No it doesn't" Recht frowned and made a fake tearful face, like it actually bothered him. His face brightened immediately with a smile.

They stayed by the door since this room didn't lead to any others. At least that's what Recht had told her. Having only looked at the map once he had already memorized the simpler forest temple. At least in his opinion it was simple. ("It's only one floor nothing to hard") There was a lot of things Recht thought were simple that weren't.

Link continued across the room and got knocked over by a tile worm. He sat up rubbing his head while ignoring the taunting remarks coming from his shadow.

"Hmm that looks like it hurt." Recht said. Link then got thrown around by a couple more tile worm. "That must really hurt." He sounded disappointed in his descendant. 'Don't get done in just yet' He thought.

"I'm not going over there…." Serena said eyeballing the tiles. Her eye twitched as she stared.

"What are you scared of a few tile worms?"

"I hate worms." She growled. "How are you even supposed to beat them? They only come up when you step on them."

"Well, like you said before there's probably a weapon somewhere in this temple, which will probably bode well against these worms since, in most cases, certain weapons can be used to defeat monsters or expose their weaknesses. However at the moment neither Link nor I have that weapon."

"Uh-huh... So what are you supposed to do in the mean time?"

"The only thing you can do. Try to avoid them. See that's what Link's doing now." Recht said that a little too soon. Link took one wrong step and got thrown around by yet another tile worm.

"How lucky. He landed on that platform. Now he won't have to climb those time consuming vines to get to that chest." Serena said grinning at the time saving method.

"Odd what you call lucky." They got up as soon as they were sure he wouldn't see them. "We should go. Don't want him walking in on us again."

The two left and waited out of sight for Link to come out.

Recht and Serena were strangely quiet waiting for him.

The girl didn't care much about what Link was doing in that room. She really didn't want to be in here in the first place. All this adventure was a pain, not to mention it reminded her of that blasted book. Her only forte was the very topic she disgusted. Despite what she choose to think, going on this little follow the hero adventure was her choice. Though, she was never one to admit her actions. She preferred to blame others when things went wrong. Serena was never the responsible one.

However she still had to keep Recht from getting seen by Link. Since the adventure driven boy wanted to keep an eye on his descendant she has to keep an eye on him. No matter how bad that eye may be. Not to mention the sand that's been getting in them. Where the sand was coming from puzzled her. Maybe it was just dust. Dusty sand? Sandy dust?

Recht, on the other hand, wasn't think of such complicated matters.

He was simply reminiscing his own time in his forest temple. Course it wasn't fun the first time he went though it. He plowed his way through it to find his life long friend, Saria, only to have her disappear on him to become a sage. He only really enjoyed it when he revisited the place. There was something about the serene quiet and earth real that appealed to him. Then again, what forest related things didn't he like?

Was being raised in the woods have anything to do with it? nah, couldn't be.

"Hey what's that!" Recht yelled suddenly. Serena jumped a the broken silence.

"What is it now?" She growled back.

"A fairy, I think. It's over there." He pointed across the room where there was a faint glow floating along the walls.

Recht made his way over to the alleged fairy and sure enough, it was a glowing ball of light with wings aka a fairy.

"What are you doing now, Recht?"

"Nothing" He fished an empty bottle out of his fairy pouch and pried it open. "Just getting some life insurance."

"w- ah- Huh? What was that? I didn't hear you!" Recht just ignored the fuming girl. 'What she was so mad about?' He shrugged at that thought and gentle scooped up the fairy. It was strangely cooperative. Compared to the teasing fairies he encountered that lead him on tiring chases this one practically flew into the bottle.

"You never know. We may need one even."

"I don't think you'd be as stupid enough to get yourself in the line of danger."

"Even I can get hurt, Serena. And for the record I wasn't specifically talking about me."

"Oh, are you saying that I'll get hurt. Is that it?"

"When I'm not around," He paused. Could she really fight? or do anything for that matter? "It's a possibility, you know-WOAH!"

"Dang it! I missed! Stupid rock."

"Yeah you should really work on your aim. But hey how can I complain? Ha Ha- Ow!... Hey you actually hit me. Good job."

"Stop smiling and hide. He's coming back."

They both found cover before he entered the room. He brought another monkey with him. It was a lot more jubilant than the she-monkey, doing a little dance where ever it went. Link went back through the temple to the place where he got the map. And left through the same door that almost got their cover blown. The followed him quietly, slipping through the door after a few seconds. The monkeys' had spread across the stretched rope.

"Think we can get across the same way?" Recht asked as Link jumped from monkey to monkey across the divide. Serena didn't answer. She was even paler than before, staring down into the white fog that hid the bottom. "I didn't think so"

He took a dubious glance at the extending monkeys. Even if the monkeys did let them across, he doubted Serena wanted to go that way, so he took out his hookshot.

"This won't carry us all the way…" He looked to the right toward the platforms on the other side. "But we can go that way. Is that alright?"

Even though it was safe, it was not "alright" for his untrusty guide. Serena held onto him for dear life, even though it was unnecessary since they had a less chance of falling into the chasm, while Recht used the hookshot to jump from platform to platform.

"You can let go now..." Funny how the tables have turned, and so soon too. They ducked behind an odd looking wall.

"Watch out for that bulbin." Serena whispered cautiously. Recht waved her off. She dug her nails into his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh look a monkey." He said pointing to the caged creature. A squawk was heard and the bulblin came foreword with its club.

"Looks like the monsters are a little more self aware in this time" Recht thought aloud drawing his sword. He could have dealt with it easily but since the shaking Serena advised him that Link would get it, he left the monster and monkey alone.

"What ever you say miss."

'Miss' seemingly recovered from platform hopping and took a swipe at the boy. He then ran to the other side abandoning his guide. "Well Serena, what are you waiting for?"

"I-" She looked uneasily at the monster. It appeared to be deciding which one of them to attack. The heavily armed and physically fit blond or the scrawny unarmed scribe girl.

Gee what a tough decision. But hey, these monsters were stupid.

"Hurry up. I'm not going to leave you so just get over here so we can go watch Link's fight."

"How do you know he's in a fight?"

"I can hear him 'Hyah HUT ha Yah!' from over here." He gave her a glowing smile and beckoned her over. "Come on, the bulbins are stupid and slow just run around him."

"Gyeh..." Serena sneaked around the still contemplating monster and met up with her patient hero. Lucky for her this one was excessively stupid.

They tried the door but to no avail, so they climbed up to the opening on the side.

"You want some help?" Recht called at his struggling guide.

"ugh... do we have to watch your damn descendent's bloody fight?"

"Well I'm going to."

"Fine." She climbed up to where Recht was waiting. He was already watching his kin fight.

Link was battling some baboon with a boomerang that taunted more than it fought. Whenever the baboon threw his boomerang at him Link rolled into the totem he was on. Then the boomerang would hit the primate on it's return trip and then comes the chorus of 'Hyah huts'.

Link repeated this several times, whacking the baboon with his sword every time he fell down.

The baboon soon couldn't take it anymore and ran into one of the totems. A parasite fell out of the animal and shriveled pathetically into dust. A confused baboon stood up. It suddenly froze and slowly looked behind him. He jumped apparently started by the sword wielding Link. It leaped to the middle totem pole and left through the opening Recht and Serena were spectating through.

The animal nearly missed knocking Serena off and into the room. Then it got even more startled after seeing the also armed and blue eyed blond.

"Where are all these people coming from?... That's what its thinking" Serena stuck out her tongue.

"What you're a monkey whisperer now? You should have told me earlier, then we could have asked the caged monkey for directions to the boss room- ow!"

"Shut up boy." Recht waited for more from her but none came. 'It was a baboon' she could have said. But she didn't and Recht was a little disappointed.

"No argument this time?" Serena grunted. It seemed he had a break for the time being. He didn't know if he liked it. Later on he'll learn to appreciate the quietness.

Mean while Link just stood there and after a few more painful seconds he finally noticed that the baboon left it's boomerang. Before he could reach it, the boomerang sprung to life and introduced itself as the Fairy boomerang. Recht could hear it's voice loud and clear, but Serena who was leaning closer to see why there was a mini whirlwind, slipped off the edge of the rocks opening.

"Oh Sh-!" She tumbled down into the room, Recht just barely missed her outstretched hand. The ungraceful sheikah mix rammed into one of the totem poles face first. Her failed savior flinched when her face made contact.

They may need that 'life insurance sooner than he thought.'

Link turned to see what that noise was but quickly turned his attention back to the fairy boomerang coming towards him. Link's shadow pulled itself from the ground and spoke the Link. Serena, who decided to try and get the best out of her situation, sneaked closer to hear what they were saying. She hid behind the totem pole she slammed into.

"We already found something good, so let's keep searching places we haven't looked yet." Midna chimed.

"Alright but let me test this out first." Link responded taking out the Gale boomerang he had just acquired. He threw it around the room messing up the piles of fallen leaves and Serena's hair.

Recht chuckled at Serena's wind blown look. She cast him a glare to which he only shrugged. Could you blame him? Her hair made her look like Koume and Kotake's twinrova form... backwards.

"You've had your practice, now how are we going to get out of here!" The shadow snapped from beneath him.

"Calm down Midna. I'll figure a way out." Link looked around the room. Recht ducked behind the rocks. He already saw his descendant's way out. The little wind machine above the door was obviously meant for something.

Though, from Link's view it's probably not that obvious looking. Recht-Link did have more experience with what to look for so he shouldn't be expecting too much.

The shadow, named Midna, sighed impatiently.

Link went back to the door and finally noticed the machine above it.

'Was that always there?' Link thought to himself. He then threw the gale boomerang at it a few times and each trip raised the wooden grid a little more until it finally freed the door.

"What are you doing, just staring at it?" Midna asked the idle hero.

"I'm just wondering why that was there, and who put it there."

"You can think about that later, just go already." The hero rolled his eyes and put away his boomerang.

Once Link was out the door Recht jumped from the opening and landed lightly on a patch of leaves.

"I think that all the time, Link" He said to the new hero who had just left the room. His alleged partner was still behind the pillar, probably fixing her hair. "Should we follow him?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a minute." She was heard fumbling with her tangled hair. "I don't think he'll be coming back like last time." Serena emerged finally getting her hair under control.

"You should really comb your hair more often."

"Hey! It was boomerang's fault."

"Not all of it." Recht shook off Serena's badly aimed punch.

They resumed their stalking. Link went back the way his stalkers came in. He also freed the monkey they had left in the cage. Midna made another appearance and said something about freeing the rest of the monkeys.

"There are more of them?" Serena said a little surprised. How many monkeys live here?

"This is a big tree, not to mention a big forest"

"tch, I know that. These Din forsaken trees make a maze! We probably would have gotten lost if we weren;t following Link."

"You mean you would have gotten lost."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's no way I would get lost in a forest. I grew up in one remember?"

"SO? You spent around 1/2 of that in a stinky old temple-"

"Sacred realm"

"WHATEVER! You spent half of you life in a ' oh-so-Sacred-that-you-have-to-interrupt-me-realm' and back!"

"Those seven years don't count. I wasn't conscious."

"ARGH!"

"I think we went off topic."

"You think, Sherlock?"

"Who's Sherlock?"

"Certainly not you." Serena ended that pointless conversation there with a growl. Recht assumed it was a book thing and let it go. They had to catch up to Link who was already back inside the ginormous tree. Serena thanked Farore for the already set platforms. Nayru forbid if they had to use the hookshot again.

It was smooth sailing from there.

As smooth as it could be for the two sets of Hero and his guide, that is.

For the Link and Midna pair, they had a working system. Link took care of the monsters, puzzles and getting around the temple while Midna provided the snappy remarks, encouraging whip words and advice all from the safety of Link's shadow.

For the Recht and Serena duo, they had a rather dysfunctional procedure. Though they were only just following the hero, that alone had enough complications to keep them busy. Monsters still lurked in other renown places of the temple, places they were forced into when they were hiding from Link. Serena, who doesn't have the luxury of hiding in a hero's shadow, was the victim of most of the remnants.

She was sized up as an easy target, not to mention she looked the part.

"For Farore's sake! Help me already!" She was currently being chased by the severed red deku babas.

But Recht didn't let her deal with them alone.

"No I think you're doing great. Keep it up, book girl."

"Shut up, hero boy."

"Isn't this nice? we already have nick names for each other."

"For the Love of Nayru-! "

He did come to her aid on several occasions.

"I Am Going To Kill You!"

But most of the time he waits and enjoys the chase scene.

"Good. If you're capable of that then you should be capable of dealing with those badies."

"The word badies is dead you know!"

"Since when?"

"Since a hundred- oh yeah...-that still doesn't change the fact that I'm being chased by monsters~!" She could out run them but didn't have any stamina to keep going. Too bad. She looked like the sprinter type and that would've been helpful.

The monsters weren't targeting Recht for the same reason the bulbin from before didn't. He didn't look threatening but there's just this feeling when you meet him that if you face him, you would't win.

"Alright I guess you had enough exercise." He said finally jumping in to help. He game the deku babas a nice clean cut across it's head just as it lunged to bite Serena's nose.

"Did you have to cut it so close! You could have cut my hair."

"Not like it's anything to be proud of. You keep it in tangles I might have done you a favor."

They've had several close calls, mostly from Serena's inability to balance herself wherever she chose to hide, but for the most part they've been able to tail him without him knowing.

Link was just using the gale boomerang to reach new places, free more monkeys, explore the temple. That is until they reached the most worn down part of the temple. It was so worn down that the used-to-be-stretched-to-the-other-side platform wasn't stretched to the other side. That left a massive cavity between the hero and the boss of the temple.

Now Link had already left the room when it happened. Recht being the former chosen hero of the goddess Farore had conveniently stepped over a weak part of the floor, letting him continue walking unscathed. Serena on the other hand... Let's just say that particular spot of flooring was determined to retire then and there.

"OW! AURGHH! Damn it Din and all that is Farore Born! %*#&!"

"You okay down there?" Recht asked ignoring her language.

"Okay? OKAY? Why was I the one who had to end up in this mess. Why couldn't you fall? I weigh like half your weight and yet the floor just decided to give way under me."

"What can I say? I'm lucky."

"Save it gremlin. I'm still hoping you'll join me."

"At least you landed on something. Most of the holes around here end up being an endless abyss."

"I'm still in a hole over here. I can hardly see anything. I might as well be at the end of the abyss"

"I can fix that. Here."

"Ack! What was that?"

"the lantern"

"WELL THANKS FOR THE WARNING!"

"You're welcome."

Serena yelled in frustration aiming one particular syllable of that shout at Recht, and angrily lit the lantern than had just nailed her head. It lit up the space around her. Now she could see that she hadn't just fallen in a hole. She'd fallen through a hole and into a whole other level of the forest temple.

"Auh kaff kaff"

"What's wrong? Are you drinking the lantern oil?"

"Why with all the wisdom in the world would I be doing that?"

"You're crazy enough."

"I am not crazy! kaff kauph, urgh You don't know me enough to think I' crazy." She squinted her eyes. "It's just so dusty and musty down here. It seems I've fallen in an older part of the temple. tch I didn't know that was possible. This place is as old enough as it is."

"Do you see a way out?"

"other than towards the light, I don't think so."

"Maybe you can get out the same way you got in?"

"And how would I do that?"

"You could climb."

"not going to happen"

"I figured. Or you could use this."

"AGUHACK! ... AGAIN WITH THE THROWING?"

"It wasn't thrown. It was tossed." Something pink stuck out from the lower middle of her face. From this height he couldn't see but assumed it was her tongue. Not a very effective taunt from this distance.

"Oh eff no... I am not using this!"

"If you're not going to climb then you have to use it. Unless you have a better idea." He considered coming down to help her but that would defeat the purpose of his incredible luck.

"Fine." It was hard to see what she was doing. "How do I fire it?"

"Grip the handle with your left hand."

"I'm right handed."

"then with your right hand. And support it with your left. There should be a switch on the side so when you find a place to shoot you should-"

"AAAAAAAARHHHH!" _crash!_

"Hold on tight..."

* * *

><p><strong>:D A.N Active readerreviewer count! if you are reading this tell me who's your favorite guide in LoZ. Like Navi and Midna :D**

**Writing this chapter made me realize I have no idea how to write Midna. I can't make her mean or anything very well, I need help... any helpful hints? **

**Say, do you think I should change the title? I think Hero of a Different Time rolls off the tongue :3  
><strong>

**-My stories run off of Reviews. Want the next chapter? Review and it'll get here sooner. **

**if i get no reviews for a chapter I'll be discouraged :( so review please even if it's small it matters! I'll even take a writers pledge. Ever review I get I'll write 100 words on my next chapter per line. And don't you all cheat by total space spamming =3= I want real reviews okay... alright maybe not. I just want a few that lets me know someone is reading this.  
><strong>


End file.
